The Guardian of the Blade
by Forggotenwriter
Summary: This is my original idea for my naruto/Witchblade crossover, let me know what you think and if its better then my other one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another idea I had for a Naruto/Witchblade crossover, and thought I would see what everyone thought about it. Please let me know what you think of it if you like it.**

**Don't own Naruto/Witchblade**

Chapter 1

The Hero Leaves and The Father is Born

Standing a top a large mountain, over looking a ruined village a blond, seventeen year old stands, watches a busy parade for a raven haired teen walks down the road villagers cheering for his return.

"Stupid villagers," the blond mutters turning away from the sight before him, "I save the village from complete destruction several times and he gets the credit when several witness confirmed it was me," he mutters clenching his fist, "He betrays the village for power and in the process betrays Orochimaru, killing him." The blond starts to walk away as two toads with gray hairs appear.

"Naru-chan," the female toad says sadly as the blond looks at the women, the marks on his face taking the form of thick whiskers, "Everything is ready."

"Thanks Ma," the man says sadly.

"But are you sure about this Naruto," the male toad ask looking towards the celebrating village, "You might end up somewhere where you can't use chakra like you do here."

"I am awake of that Pa," Naruto responds as he walks up to the two toads his crimson Haori flapping lightly in the wind, "But after all that's happened I realize I have no real place here anymore."

"That's not true Naru-chan," Ma try's to argue, "You have you friends…"

"That blame me for the attack on Konoha," Naruto counters with his eyes showing betrayal and sadness, "and once teme entered the village Sakura was all over him again."

Ma looks away as Pa jumps up on the blonds shoulder, "I know it all hurts now Naruto, but…" the toad tries to tell him.

"I tried," Naruto says weakly as he slumps, "But they won't even look my way, and I heard the council is trying to have me executed for bring this all down on the village."

"But Naru-chan," Ma toad tries to come up with a reason for him to stop this madness.

"This is for the best Ma," Naruto interrupts her as he looks back at the village as a faint glow of yellow shines from his wrist a inward curved scar surrounding it, "This is the best for Baa-chan as well," this causes both toads to look at the blond confused, "I have caused her enough trouble as is and I don't want to cause her anymore."

"Seems we can't change your mind," Pa says his eyebrows lower in defeat jumps off to join Ma, "We'll finish preparations and be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Alright," Naruto says calmly as he turns and walks into the forest, "Summon me when you're ready."

Council Meeting Tent

"We must punish him for all these crimes," a pink haired council women shouts angrily, "He has been a plague on us sense he was born."

"Agreed," says another.

"How it is his fault that Pein attacked,"a busty blond woman shouts angrily her hazel eyes showing how pissed off she is, "Pein would have come for the Kyuubi sealed inside him no matter what he did."

"That's the point;" the pink haired women shout back, "Pein came for the soul purpose of the demon child."

"He is human you buzzard," a wild hair brunet women with red marks on her face and slitted eyes, "He has done more for this village then any other."

"Agreed," a man with long black hair and white eyes says calmly as he glares at the pink haired women, "He has saved more live then anyone and is seen as a hero in several countries."

"Ha," another woman shouts as she eyes the man, "I am willing to bet the demon took credit from the Uchiha's for all those times."

"And the witness statements prove other wise," a lazy man in several scars on his face replies calmly, "He is also a member responsible for saving the Kazekage Gaara."

"Those demons always stick together," the pink haired women shouts to counter the argument.

"And what of the testimony of the Priestess Shion," a man in a white coat wearing and sunglasses ask.

"She was put under some spell," another person shouts as the group looks to the person as several shout in agreement.

"She is a priestess fool," a blond man shouts angrily, "He spiritual powers make her completely immune to any type of demonic techniques, and even if the boy was a demon he could not manipulate her."

"This is all irrelevant," the pink haired women shouts as she smirks, "What is the reason Pein came here in the first place?"

"To get the demon," a voice shouts out as the busty blond glares at them.

"Who stopped Pein from killing everyone," the blond man shouts back as the raven haired man next to him answers.

"Naruto," was the reply.

"He saves the village and is the most loyal Nin we have," the wild looking women shouts, "He is also the most powerful nin we have as well."

"Which he should have been limited in his access to power in the first place," shout the pink haired women again, before a knocking is heard.

"Were in a meeting right now," the busty blond shouts at the door to see Naruto standing at the front of the tent, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I came to talk to you about something urgent, Baa-chan," Naruto answers as he gets glares from most of the council.

"Can it wait Naruto," the busty blond sighs out weakly.

"Unfortunately it can't Hokage-sama," Naruto tells her getting a stare from the women's hazel eyes and shocked looks from the shinobi in the room.

"Alright then," the busty hokage looks around the tent, "We will take an hour recess."

Several minutes later

"So what do you have that's so important Naruto," the busty blond ask as she taking out a bottle of sake.

"I met my father Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto tells the women causing her to spit out some sake that she has just taken a sip of her sake.

"How," Tsunade ask wide eyed as she looks at the blond.

"It was a fail safe for the seal if I went eight tails," Naruto tells her as he looks at the ground, "If I were to reach eight tails he would appear and told me everything about what happened."

"Everything about what happened," Tsunade says confused as she sits up in her chair, "What do you mean?"

"Pein wasn't the leader of the Akatsuki," Naruto tells her causing her eyes to widen further in disbelief.

"You can't be series Naruto," she shouts as Naruto looks her in the eye.

"The real leader was the man named Tobi," Naruto informs her eyes showing how series he is, "He somehow controlled the Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha all those years ago." Staring in shock Tsunade leans back in her chair, "That's not all baa-chan," he says looking away, "I also believe he has the Sharingan sense only the Sharingan and Mokuton can control a tailed beast."

"This means theirs another Sharingan user out their," Tsunade mutters leaning forward sighing as she reaches for her sake.

"I have away to take Konoha out of the cross hairs of this man," Naruto says getting a look from his mother figure as he sighs, "For me to leave Konoha till returned to full strength."

"You can't be series," The hokage shouts standing as he hand slams the table, "You'd be a sitting…."

"I'll be at Mount Myobokuzanu," Naruto informs her interrupting her, "I'll be safe their and able to train."

"But last time," Tsunade tries to argue.

"This is for the best Hokage-sama," Naruto tells her his eyes showing no hint of amusement at all, "Your slugs should be able contact the toads when need be."

"Their not going to leave a toad here," Tsunade ask curiously as Naruto turns away to leave.

"The last toad left here was killed before he could get me," Naruto tells her as he walks out, "You have a traitor among your advisors."

"Naruto," the blond hokage mutters frowning as he leaves.

Streets of Konoha

'Something's off,' Naruto thinks as he eyes all the people rebuilding the village, 'it's faint but it feels like something is calling to me.' Suddenly a pain shoots through his right wrist.

Tokyo, Japan

'Almost done,' a dark haired women thinks as she shoves several papers and a strange gauntlet into a metal suitcase before grabbing a baby wrapped up in a white blanket, 'got to get it out of here.'

Streets of Konoha

Naruto ducks into an ally grabbing his wrist, 'What is this pain,' he ask himself as the pain starts to grow more intense, 'Its almost overwhelming.'

"Naruto," a voice calls out causing the blond to turn and see a raven haired teen in chuunin attire using crutches to walk, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Shikamure," Naruto tells him standing straight, "Just feeling bad that I didn't get here sooner."

"You can't be everywhere Naruto," Shikamure tells Naruto as he hobbles over, "Come on I am going to go meet the others for something eat."

"I'll catch up," Naruto says as he grasps his wrist behind his back, "I got someone I want to see first." Eyeing the blond, Shikamru nods and hobbles out of the ally as Naruto walks out as well, 'Goodbye Shika.' Naruto mentally mutters as he turns the opposite way and walks away.

Several hours' later standing in a graveyard

'Now I understand why Kakashi sensei is always late,' Naruto mutters eyeing the grave of the fourth hokage. 'You were always my hero,' Naruto thinks as he frowns, 'and yet I was always your son and didn't know it.' Sighing Naruto looks away from the grave, 'I'll be leaving soon, and I might not be coming back again. All to protect this hell hole.' Suddenly the pain returns as a puff of smoke appears in front of the blond.

"It's ready Naruto," Pa mutters sadly as he looks around, "paying your respects before you leave?"

"Just wondering if he would be proud of me," Naruto says sadly as he looks to the small toad, "Well let's go before people realize what I am really planning."

"Alright then," Pa says going through several hand seals before both vanish.

"Goodbye Konoha," Naruto mutters vanishing in a puff of smoke with the old toad.

Tokyo, Japan

Panting the dock haired women comes to a stop looking down the barrels of several cannons and turns to see several women in revealing outfits that look like armor.

'I'm trapped,' the women thinks clutching the infant child in her arms, 'there has to be…' Suddenly the case forces itself open as a red light rains out from within it.

Mount Myobokuzanu

"Its done," Pa mutters as several toads surround Naruto varying in size, "You will only be able to come back if we summon you or you summon us to let us know you're ready." Naruto nods as Pa continues, "We don't know where you'll end up Naruto," Pa informs the blond who just nods again, "Well prepare yourself."

All the toads seem to take a strange stance before slamming their palms into the ground and in a puff of smoke the blond vanish with a yellow light shining on his right wrist uncontrollable.

Tokyo, Japan

A pillar of light shines brightly as a giant earthquake is felt throughout Tokyo as a blond finds himself looking around at the sheer destruction around him.

"What happened here," Naruto ask himself as he raises his right hand to cover his eyes from the setting sun only realize a strange tan gauntlet covers his right arm spreading up his shoulder and covering his entire back down to his waist where it branches off along his hips to the outer side of his legs surround a pair of skin tight black pants till they reach his knees where they look like metal boots that end in clawed toes, "What happened to me?"

"Waaaaa," something cries in the distance as Naruto finds himself turned back to normal and looking off the side of a building to see women in tattered clothes holding and infant in her arms.

"Where am I," the women questions no one as she feels a pain shoot through her right arm, "Ahh it hurts," she screams.

Acting out of instinct Naruto jumps from the building grinding down a old flag pole to lower levels and jumping to the water, "Hey hold on," Naruto shouts as he jumps forward his feet hitting the water and him falling though the surface, 'Crap can't use chakra.' Suddenly the baby's crying reaches his ears again and he swims over to the women with brown hair, "Hey you alright?"

"Who are you," the women ask finding herself eye level with the blond who's crouched down to talk with her.

"Uzimaki Naruto," Naruto replies as he looks her over, "You?"

"I don't know," she mutters as she looks around, "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you could answer that," Naruto tells her looking around and finding a small book just near the surface of the water. "Maybe that has some answers," He suggest as the women looks at him and follows his gaze to the book.

"That's a baby diary," she tells him as he fishes it from the water opening it looking from the book to the infant.

"It's for the baby your holding," Naruto tells her as he reads it, "the babies name is Rihoko Amaha," he tells her as she looks at the child in her arms.

"I'm I her mother," the women ask as Naruto looks up at her.

"Not sure," Naruto tells her walking over to her once more, "Says the Rihoko's mother is a Masane Amaha."

"Masane," the women thinks as tears start to form in her eyes, "Is that me, or someone else?" she ask asks as she starts to breakdown till she feels to arms wrap around her.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto tells her comforting her, "Your all Rihoko's got now, you are Masane Amaha from what I can tell and Rihoko is your daughter."

Masane can only look at him as she feels the tears start to dry and then looks to the infant Rihoko I her arms, "I'm her mother," she tells herself as Naruto gives a small smile as the sound of a chopper enters their ears and he pulls out a kunai to protect the now mother and daughter. "It's alright Naruto," Masane shouts as she places a hand on his hoari, "It's a rescue chopper looking for survivors."

"Chopper, "Naruto questions as Masane can only stare at him before giving a weak laugh as a helicopter comes down to save them.

Six Years Later

"WOW," a dark haired girl in white shirt with a purple spaghetti strap shirt over it and a pink skirt shouts happily as she stares at the tower in the distance. "It's so beautiful," she cries turning to look at women with dark brown hair orange jacket and denim jeans on sleeping her head against a blond man in an orange shirt with crimson haori and black pants.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san wakes up," the girl shouts as the blond just waves her off and the women mutters something unrecognizable. Sighing the girl takes a breath before getting an evil smirk as she walks towards the blond, "Theirs free ramen," she says in a low whisper.

Jumping up and causing the brown haired women to fall face first onto the deck the blond looks around, "Ramen, where?"

"Morning tou-san," the girl says happily crossing her arms behind her back before looking at the women who has managed to get to her feet, "Kaa-san."

"You used the ramen again didn't you Rico," the women questions as she rubs her forehead that has been turned red from the fall.

"Maybe," Rico responds innocently as she leans back and forth wit an innocent like smile.

"You are a bad influence Naruto," the woman tells the blond as he looks towards her.

"What did I do Masane-chan," Naruto ask pouting at the women who just shakes her head, "Well anyways," he says looking towards shore, "Looks like were getting close to land now."

"Seems so," Masane says in agreement as she leans on the railing with Rico following behind her, "Oh a duck."

Naruto can only smile at the two as he gives a relief, 'It's been six years of peace for me since meeting them,' he thinks as he watches Masane reach over the railing for something, 'I have never felt like this before.' He then winces as Masane nearly falls overboard and would have if it hadn't been for the large dog that caught her by the leg. 'Is this what its like to have a family,' he thinks to himself walking over with a smirk on his face.

Listening to Rico lecture her Masane feels something wrap around her shoulders, turning to see a Naruto's hoari wrapped around her shoulders, "Thanks," Masane mutters leaning back into Naruto, her head resting on his shoulder, "You always did know how to treat a lady."

Smiling Naruto wraps his arms around Masane before replying, "Yeah I know," he says sweetly as he kisses her cheek, "But you and Rico are all I have and I won't loose that."

"What about this tou-san," Rico asks pulling a small gem from under her shirt out.

"That's your Rico," Naruto answers releasing Masane and kneeling in front of Rico, "It was my mother's necklace and I gave it to you."

"But," Rico mutters as Masane walks over.

"It's yours Rico," Masane says calmly with a gentle smile, "And maybe one day you'll meet Naruto's mother."

Rico gives a large smile and jumps at her parents arms wrapped around their necks, "Thank you Tou-san," she shouts as the captain can only smile from his wheel house.

**Arthur's Notes:**

This was my original idea for my Witchblade/Naruto crossover. I had this planned to be the opening of my crossover, but I decided not to have Naruto remember anything to work.

So let me know what you think of it and maybe I'll continue this one and see which one is liked more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur note: **Got a lot of positive responses and I plan to continue this story for awhile, so keep up the reviews with ideas on what to add.

I am also considering a visit to Konoha, but I need an idea for a reason to go their, so if you have any ideas leave me a message.

Chapter 2

Awakening

"Thanks captain," Naruto shouts as Masane and Rico wave towards the bearded captain as they walk away. Looking towards Masane with a smile, "So why did you give him that handkerchief Masane-chan," he asks as Masane looks at him as she holds Rico's hand.

"He was missing a flag," Masane answers as sirens are heard driving by the crowded market as Rico grasp her hand tightly. "Its okay Rico," Masane tells Rico as she gives a heart warming smile.

"Yeah, Rico" Naruto adds as Rico looks up to him as he places a hand on her head, "No one's going to be taking you away from us."

Rico gives a large grin as she grabs onto Naruto's hand and drags both of them away, "Lets get something to eat," she shouts as the two follow looking at one another with a smile before looking back to Rico.

After a few minutes, the three are a small stand eating bowls of stew and ramen.

"This taste great," Naruto shouts happily as he finishes his ramen, to find Rico glaring at him.

"You eat too much ramen Tou-san," Rico tells him as Masane nods in agreement as she devours her bowl of stew. "And you need to breath more while you eat Kaa-san," which causes Masane's stops to hear Naruto snicker.

"Their you are," a women shouts causing the family of three to look at a pink business suit dressed women with short brown hair several cops with her, "I am with the Child welfare…" she tries to inform them, but before she can Naruto flips the table.

"Masane run," Naruto shouts as he watches Masane grab Rico by the hand and starts to run to only stop a few feet later as several officers surround the family, 'Damn it all.' Naruto thinks as Masane and Rico end up back to back with him.

"Please surrender," the women ask calmly as the cops surround them preventing escape, "We would rather end this with no violence."

Sighing in defeat Naruto raises his hands, "Be warned that if any of you make Rico cry," Naruto tells them as the cops move in, "I'll make you regret it, that I promise."

At the Police Station

"You can't provide for her," the women say as she sits at the table with Masane across from her and Naruto leaning against a wall.

"But," Masane tries to argue as Naruto glares at the women across from her.

"But nothing," the women shouts, "You have no home, no money, and your both barely living as is."

"Rico is well fed," Naruto replies pushing off the wall, "We have been able to provide for her well enough putting her priorities above are own."

"That is well enough," the women says sliding a piece of paper in front of Masane, "But you can't keep it up for ever."

Masane eyes the paper then eyes Naruto as his azure blue eyes meet her brown ones. 'I'm sorry Naruto,' Masane thinks as Naruto's eyes widen as Masane looks away.

"You can't be series Masane-chan," Naruto shouts as the women from child welfare looks at the two, "We have seen how most of those kids turned out after the quake."

"Yes they have turned out well," the women replies getting looks from Masane and Naruto.

"You have no clue how some of them turned out," Masane points out angrily as she stands up, "We have seen some living on the streets just because their faster parents don't care where they are."

"Hell," Naruto shouts slamming his hand on the ground, "I am willing to bet you can't name several that haven't been in trouble with the law."

"That is the fault of…" the women tries to argue as Masane and Naruto gang up on her.

"Not your fault," Masane shouts as she becomes pissed off, "Naruto and I thought about leaving Rico in the hands of child welfare before, but Naruto did some digging and was able to find out most of the families that those kids were sent too were connected to big name industries."

"So," the woman tries to come back with, "that means they can be provided for…"

"My ass," Naruto shoots back as his blue eyes meet the welfare women's eyes, "Some of the kids don't even get checked on after being adopted and usually don't attend school, but instead stay at the business and are used for other things that child should not be used for."

The women can only stare as Masane continues the rant, "Hell I've seen wild dogs put down better then these kids were treated."

"So till you can show us proof that your agency can be trusted we will not be handing Rico over," Naruto finishes leaving a stunned welfare women and a very pissed Masane, "So endless your going to charge us with something we are taking Rico and leaving."

The women only nods as she can't find the words to say anything, while Naruto and Masane give each other triumphant grins as they walk out to find Rico leaving the women.

With Rico

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," Rico shouts as Naruto and Masane appear in the hall with smiles on their face, 'they tag teamed the evil women again.' Rico thinks as she runs over hugging Masane.

"Hey their Rico," Masane greets her daughter as Naruto stands over watching them, "You doing alright?"

"Yep," Rico replies hugging her mother, "the policeman got me something to drink and told me funny stories."

"Did he now," Naruto says looking to the armed officers, "Well wasn't that nice of him."

"You should say thank you and goodbye," Masane instructs as she takes Rico and guides her to the door rather quickly, "Because we have job hunting and apartment hunting to do."

"That's right," Naruto adds as they walk towards the officers to allow Rico to say her goodbyes, "We have a busy few day…" he tries to say before hearing a voice.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR," the child welfare lady shouts as Naruto and Masane cringe, "You think double teaming me into submission will work think again." She then reaches for Rico, but is cut off when Naruto grabs her wrist and Rico hides behind him.

"Don't touch my daughter," Naruto says sternly as the women winces under his grip, "She doesn't like you at all."

Masane moves towards Rico and gets cut off by the officers, "Sorry ma'am," the two officers say preventing her from reaching Rico now," we can't let you take her."

"But," Masane tries to argue as Naruto's eyes never leave the child welfare women.

"You have no choice in handing her over," the woman argues as she tries to pull free of Naruto, "It's for her best interest."

"And how do you know what's best for Rico," Naruto questions as the officers mover to surround him. "You know nothing about her," he tells the women angrily, "you've never even met her before today."

"That is irrelevant," the women argue once more as she winces at the pain going through her wrist as Naruto squeezes, "She WILL be better off with child welfare."

"Or she will grow up alone," Naruto mutters sadly as Rico grabs hold of his leg, "I know what places like your agency do and I despise them for it."

"How would you…" the women tries to argue again, as Naruto tosses her wrist back towards her.

"I'm an orphan lady," Naruto tells her pissed as Masane looks away, "I grew up in the streets after I was abandon by an agency just like yours who thought I was in good hands with the women that was recommended."

"How is that," the women shout angrily rubbing her black and blue wrist.

"She tried to kill," Naruto yells as the officers take a step back and Rico hugs his leg, "She kept shouting something about 'Demon fox' this, 'Demon fox' that." He tells her his fist clenched, "If it weren't for a kind old man offering me a place to live, I'd be dead."

The women can only look in awe as Naruto's eyes show no lies to her, "but that won't happen here," the women tries to argue weakly knowing he won't budge, "Rico will get proper care if we take her…"

Naruto's eyes meet the women's again and force her to back away. "Don't you dare tell me everything will be ok for Rico," he tells her his fist no longer clutched, "Because the only ones that can afford to adopt child now a days is the rich and they barely spend anytime with them."

"Rico will find a loving family," the woman informs him, "One that can provide for her in times of need."

"A family without love is no family," Naruto says as Masane breaks through the guards to hug him tightly along with Rico, "So don't give me some BS about providing for her, because we have done that just fine on are own."

With a sigh the women looks at the two shaking her head, "Alright," she mutters looking at the two, "I'll give you both one week to find an apartment and jobs to provide for Rico." Both Masane and Rico look at the women as Naruto glares, "But if you fail in that amount of time I'll have no choice but to take Rico away from you two, understand?"

"Yes," Both Masane and Naruto say together.

"Good," the welfare women mutter as she eyes Naruto, "You have a way with people Mr. Uzimaki; you'd be a great leader if you found the right line of work."

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto gives a big grin. "With the childhood I had," he starts looking somewhat pleased, "I had to have a way with people or I would have been in a later of trouble with the old man that took care of me."

"Well get going," the women tells them turning away, "I'll check on you in one week, but if you don't have what's needed you loose Rico."

"Thank you," Naruto, Masane, and Rico all say together as they turn and walk out.

'Uzimaki hmmm,' the women thinks as she eyes her wrist that has began to develop a bruise, 'could do many kinds of work based on his record.'

Out on the street

"Well what's first," Naruto ask as Masane and Rico walk on either side of him down the road, "I mean we only got a weak and neither of us have any real skills we can use to get around with."

"That's true," Masane mutters half heartedly as she looks towards Rico, "but at least we got to keep are little angel here." She says ruffling Rico's hair.

"Why don't we try a newspaper," Rico suggest as she fixes her hair, "they usually have want ads."

"Yeah," Naruto mutters as he looks for a newspaper dispenser, "But most of them require a specialty in some skill."

"And all we got is a klutz," Rico mutters point to her mother.

"Hey," Masane shouts as Naruto snickers.

"And a hoodlum," Rico finishes looking to Naruto who stops snickering.

"I am above a hoodlum," Naruto counters as Masane snickers this time.

"Well then," Rico tells them as she finds a newspaper dispenser "Lets find a job and housing."

'This won't be well,' Naruto and Masane think as Rico drags them down the street.

As the family walks away a cop car passes them heading for the station, with a man that looks drunk in the back. The man looks towards the three as they pass and almost starts to drool trying to break free by banging his head against the window. "Something smells so good," he shouts as the officers have to pull over to restrain him, "Sells so good," the man shouts again as the cop opens the door just to get knocked back by raging winds.

Two hours later

"What do you mean those rookies are missing," a man with brown hair, wearing a tan coat, white shirt and dark brown pants shouts, "All they had to do was bring that drunk in."

"Detective," a voice of an officers shouts as he runs into the room.

"What," the detective shouts as he looks back towards the officers, "What is it?"

"We found them," the officer replies as he goes pale, "Their both dead just like the victims from this morning."

"Are telling me," the detective shouts as the officer nods, 'I got them killed by the killer.' "Damn it finds the man they were bringing in!!!" the detective orders as the room of officers spreads out under his command.

Amaha Family

"We should really be finding something to eat," Naruto mutters as Masane and Rico walk beside him as they trudge through the streets the sun setting.

"And somewhere to stay," Masane adds as Rico nods in agreement before Naruto comes to a stop behind them, "Something wrong Naruto," Masane ask as Naruto looks to her.

"Just thought I saw something," Naruto replies as he watches Rico yawn. "Are you sleepy Rico?" Naruto ask as Rico looks to him and nods.

"Yea Tou-san," Rico mutters before feeling herself leaves the ground as Naruto picks her up.

"Then go to sleep as we find somewhere to stay," Naruto tells her as they continue walking Rico falling asleep in his arms.

"But lets find," Rico mutters falling asleep with her head against Naruto's shoulder as Masane looks on happily.

"You're a good Father Naruto," Masane adds as she runs a hand through Rico's hair, "But we really need to find shelter for the night."

"Yeah I know," Naruto mutters as he holds Rico close to him, "But we got enough money for a small room if that," He informs Masane as he starts walking again. Sighing Masane walks next to him before stopping getting Naruto's attention,"Masane?" Naruto ask as he turns to her.

"Naruto," Masane mutters as she walks towards an alley, "Take Rico and run." She orders.

"What's wrong Masane," Naruto questions looking around, "Where you going?"

"Just take her and go," Masane shouts as Masane's eyes start to shine like the moon.

"Alright," Naruto mutters moving away from Masane, "But you better catch up."

"I will," Masane tells him as a giant machine with a pincher at the end comes out of the shadows of the alley.

"You smell good," the thing says as a strange pump on it starts to gather pressure, "You smell so good."

'Masane,' Naruto mutters carrying Rico away, 'what's has happened, those eyes weren't yours.' Naruto turns back to look at Masane as winds start to surround her as a strange armor starts to form, 'I can't fight with Rico here.' He thinks as he looks at Rico, 'Maybe Ma and Pa would be able to help if I could summon them.'

With Masane

'Naruto and Rico are safe,' Masane thinks as she eyes the creature in front of her before snorting. "Do you want something," she ask calmly as her body is covered in a black armor that spreads from her right arm spreading across her entire back and forming bladed stilettos on her feet that go up to her knee, but the outfit leaves little the imaginations as it reveals her stomach and most of her chest that curves around her breast.

"You smell so nice," the thing shouts again charging, just to have itself forced back by Masane's red bladed hair.

"Sorry," Masane mutters as she steps in front of the thing, "I already got someone that does it for me and your not him," she tells him as she summons a blade from her forearm and does a quick upward slash cutting it enough without it knowing. "Not worth it," she mutters walking away from the machine.

"Where you go…" the creature tries to yell before blowing up taking a small part of the street with it.

Masane leaves the small ally looking around, 'Where could they have gone,' she ask herself before a light is shined on her.

"What's going on over here," the voice from behind the light asks as Masane starts to run. Turning out his light, a man in blue suit, with dark hair and wearing glasses step out sending something with his phone. "I sent it," he says as he talks into his cell phone, "What do you think?"

"It's her," the voice over the phone replies, "Retrieve her immediately."

"Yes Mr. Takayama," the man replies closing his phone and walking away from the monsters, "Get it cleaned up quickly as I go after the target."

"Yes sir Mr. Segawa," a man shouts as several men run past him.

With Masane

'Where are they,' Masane pants running down the street growing weaker by the second, "Naruto, Rico," She mutters slowing using a building for support, "Where are you…."

"Masane," a male voice cries as causing Masane to turn towards a blond figure heading towards her in a full run.

'Naruto,' Masane mutters falling forward as Naruto reaches her catching her in his arms as she passes out.

"Masane," Naruto shouts as he holds her up, "Open your eyes Masane-chan," He pleads till he notices a small dart sticking out of her thigh, 'She's been drugged.'

"Is everything alright," a man asks walking over to see Naruto and Masane.

Naruto eyes the man as he holds Masane. "Someone drugged her," Naruto tells him as he turns back to Masane, "She needs to see…Ow," her mutters feeling a prick to the neck as he glare at the man who came walking up whose now holding a small syringe.

"Everything will be better in the morning," the man tells them as Naruto's vision grows slightly hazy, "I'll be taking the women with me and…."

Naruto's eyes become yellow at the statement and the winds erupt around him as a yellow eye shines on his wrist. "YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING HER ANYWHERE TEME," Naruto shouts as he stands up as his right arm is covered in a tanish gray armor and his blond hair becomes silver, "AND IF I FIND OUT YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU." The man backs away in shock, as he stares at Naruto whose completely transformed holding Masane bridal style. "You will die before I let you take her," Naruto says a bit calmer as his yellow eyes stare into the man's black eyes.

"Yeah," the man mutters backing away, "I won't try anything," he says trying to defuse the situation.

"Good," Naruto tells him as he turns away. 'Sage chakra,' Naruto mentally tells himself before quickly turning back around one of his silver hairs flying out through a dart and into the tranquilizer gun the man had pointed at him, "This is your last chance to leave," Naruto threatens as glares at the man, "before I get pissed." Staring in shock the man backs away before running off.

With Segawa

Running down the street towards the clean up crew, Segawa can only pant as he thinks, 'What was that,' he asks himself, 'that wasn't the Witchblade he had.' Coming to a stop several blocks away from where he met Naruto, Segawa tries to calm himself, "And what did you do to me," he ask himself, 'it was almost like I was witnessing my own death.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur Notes: **I am planning on Shiori surviving in this story to, just because I like her character and would find it funny to see her argue with Masane over Naruto.

Chapter 3

The Job

Watching Masane and Rico sleep in the old beds of a cheap motel, Naruto just watches them sleep. "What did that man what Masane for," Naruto ask himself he pulls out the dart Masane was shot with, 'This is an armor piercer,' he tells himself looking at the needle. 'Why use this against Masane though?'

"Mmm," Masane mutters as she starts to stir slowly starting to wake from her drug induced sleep.

"Masane-chan," Naruto says moving towards her in a flash to check her temperature, "You awake?"

"Naru-kun," Masane mutters as she slowly opens her eyes to see her blond smiling back at her, "Naruto," she shouts hugging him quickly.

"Shush," Naruto mutters holding her, "Its okay now everything is okay."

"Not its not," Masane mutters as she remembers everything that happened, "I'm not sure what happened, but I was different," she tries to explain as she panics, "it was like it was me and not me at the same time."

Naruto holds her tight as he whispers calmly into her ear, "No matter what form you take you'll always be Masane-chan to me," he tells her as he calms her a bit, "Even if you take the form of hot dominatrix women that has a blade fetish."

"Dominatrix women," Masane says twitching in annoyance, "I try to be series with you and you turn it into some sexual thing."

"Now Masane-chan," Naruto tries to argue as he raises his hands in front of him in defense, "I didn't mean it like…" Before he could continue Masane has her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"Maybe I might have to show you her again," Masane tells him with a smile as she looks him in the eyes, "but you ever call me 'Dominatrix women' again."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto replies as a flash goes off causing both of them to turn and see Rico holding a camera.

"I couldn't resist," Rico tells them with a big smile, before the two falls forward Masane straddling Naruto's stomach rubbing her head just as another flash goes off, "It's just so romantic to watch you two."

"Rico," Masane says as she stands up face slightly red, "Hand the camera to mommy."

"Nope," Rico replies as she places the camera into her bag, "It's so hard to get pictures of just you and tou-san, so I take what I can."

"But Rico," Naruto tries to argue before being cut off.

"What's a dominatrix tou-san," Rico ask as Naruto's face goes bright red as Masane goes wide eyed and blushes deeply as well.

"You're too young to asking such questions Rico," Masane shouts embarrassed as Naruto tries to sneak away. "And you," she shouts putting Naruto into a headlock, "Shouldn't be saying something like that in front of Rico either."

"Can't we talk about this sweetie," Naruto tries to tell her trying to get free, "I mean really, I am didn't mean to say it."

"Oh you didn't huh," Masane shouts tossing him towards the bed as she looks towards Rico, "Prepare the punishment," she orders as Rico solutes her as she runs to a small heating device.

"You wouldn't," Naruto says standing just to have Masane jump at him pinning him down.

"I would," Masane mutters as Rico takes out a cup of instant ramen.

Outside Motel

"I found them," Segawa says talking into a phone from a car looking at the cheap motel, "There are in a motel."

"Do your best to bring them in," the voice tells the Segawa who looks at the building, "Use any means you can think to get either of them."

"Yes sir," Segawa mutters as he suffers visions of the night before, before hanging up. 'How to get them is the problem, endless…' Opening his phone he makes a call to a person who comes up as 'Lady' on the phone's id.

"Yes is Dr. Soho their," Segawa ask calmly, "yes I can wait."

In an office over looking Tokyo bay

"Dr. Soho," women with short brown hair wearing a lab coat over a light blue shirt and dark blue skirt, "You have a call."

"Thank you Shiori," long dark haired women, in a white lab coat and light purple business suit underneath it replies as she hits conference on the phone. "Dr. Soho here," she tells her the person on the phone.

"I thought I'd like to tell you something," the voice says calmly over the phone.

"And what would that be," Soho ask as she eyes the phone, 'I know this voice.'

"A male wielded Witchblade," the voice tells her as Shiori goes wide eyed.

"The Witchblade can only be wielded by women," Soho tells the voice as she goes to hang it up, "Good bye."

"Endless it's Excalibur," the voice tells her causing her stop from hanging up the phone, "Wouldn't that be worth just checking out to make sure."

"Where," Soho ask as she looks towards Shiori giving her a nod. Shiori nods and pulls out a small device that looks like a phone and makes a call.

"This is Shiori Tsuzuki," Shiori says into the phone as she turns away, "I need a trace on Dr. Reina Soho's phone." She then turns to Reina with a smile giving an okay sign.

"Why would I need to tell you when you're tracing this call, "the voice tells her as the voice seems rather arrogant, "I am right outside their motel now."

"Their," Reina ask confused slightly.

"The bearer of the Witchblade seems to be under his protection," the voice adds before the click of it hanging up is heard.

"We got it," Shiori tells Reina as she hangs up her own phone, "Should we believe him?"

"Let's check it out first," Reina tells Shiori as she stands up removing her lab coat, "I rather not take a chance loosing are only lead on the Witchblade."

"Yes ma'am," Shiori says eagerly as she turns to leave. "I'll get the car ready," she adds as she walks out.

'A male Witchblade,' Reina thinks as she looks out the window, 'Could it be what father believed to be the twin of the Witchblade.'

At small café

"Thanks Mrs. Natsuki," Naruto tells rather overweight women in a pink dress, with short dark brown hair.

"Just call me Mariko," the women tell him as he devours a plate of pancakes with Rico and Masane staring at him.

"Naruto," Masane mutters as she palms her face, "Please chew your food as you eat."

"But Masane-chan," Naruto tries to argue before Rico puts her hand on his lips closing them.

"Don't speak with your mouthful Tou-san," Rico tells him keeping his mouth closed, "It's rude to eat with it open."

An old man in a green jacket and white shorts starts to laugh as Masane shakes her head, "That's right little Rico," the man says happily as he watches the display as a women behind him wearing a black dress moves sticks around in her hands.

"I see trouble for you three in the future," she mutters quietly as she almost hides behind the sticks in her hands.

"Aww give it a rest Naomi," Mariko shouts with a wave, "You to Chou," she glares at the old man, "You've been ogling these married women for the last five minutes."

This stops Naruto in the midst of eating another thing of pancakes to glare at the man. "You should really stop then," Naruto tells Chou giving him a death glare.

"Um yeah sorry," Chou mutters going to a table and hiding behind his laptop screen.

"Tou-san," Rico shouts giving her father a puffy cheek glare that almost makes him busts out laughing, "Stop scaring people we just met."

"Sorry Rico-chan," Naruto mutters as Masane pats his back, giving him a grin.

"Don't encourage him," Rico shouts annoyed puffing her cheeks out more causing Masane to try to hold in the laughter as she hides behind Naruto.

"I promise I'll try," Naruto tells Rico patting her on the head as he finishes the last of his pancakes, "But I can't guarantee it if someone comments or stares at Masane-chan."

"But you do it to everyone," Rico comments getting a small snicker from Masane, "And you're not helping Kaa-san."

"Well beside Naruto threatening people," Masane says calming herself, "We need to find are job and a place of are own."

"Yeah that's right," Naruto sighs as he looks towards Mariko, "Do you know anyplace with an apartment to rent?"

"Nothing around here," Mariko replies solemnly, "Most of these places will be torn down in a year or so."

Sighing Naruto looks to Masane and Rico, "How about we split up and meet back here for lunch at around 1?"

"Sounds good," Masane replies as Rico nods.

"Okay then," Naruto smirks as Rico and Masane move close doing some weird hand shake with the two of them, with the ending being them clapping their palms together and shouting, "GO TEAM AMAHA."

Reina and Shiori

"This was the place that we got the call from," Shiori says looking towards the motel nearby.

"But no sign of either the Witchblade or the unknown Excalibur," Reina replies before noticing a blond man walking towards them.

"Excuse me," the blond says interrupting them, "Do either of you two know of a place that's been hiring or any open apartments?"

"Sorry," Reina mutters as she looks to the blond, "We don't usually come around here and got lost on the way here."

"Oh," the blond says scratching the back of his head, but Reina see Shiori's eyes widen at something. "Well thanks anyways," he says walking away, "The highway three blocks that way."

"Thank you," Reina replies looking to Shiori, "What did you see?"

"On his wrist," Shiori responds calmly as she follows the blond leaving, "He had blade on his wrist like ours."

"Then he must be the one we are looking for," Reina replies as she locks her car door, "Lets see where he leads us."

"Yes Ma'am," Shiori says following behind Reina.

With Naruto

'Seems I have a fan club forming,' Naruto thinks not turning his head as his blue eyes glance back towards Shiori and Reina, 'Wonder why?' he ask himself as he continues walking before turning down an ally.

After about a half hour Naruto leads Shiori and Reina from where he met them through several blocks, alleys and into the park till he got to an abandon part of the park that doesn't look like its been used in months.

"Man," Naruto mutters turning to face where Shiori and Reina are, "Must hurt to walk so much in those heels."

Twitching Shiori steps out, "You knew we were following you didn't you?" she ask as Naruto just smirks.

"How did you know," Reina ask calmly as Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Well the clicking of your heels made a unique sound, the sent of her perfume," Naruto replies gesturing to Shiori, "and then the power radiating from those bracelets of yours is quiet noticeable as well."

"Interesting since we had several people around us during the travel," Reina replies as she looks to Shiori who transforms into a blue arm with a half a skirt covering her waist and right leg as a bow like blade takes shape.

"Oh my," Naruto mutters looking away, "Please put something on."

"What the hell are you talking about," Shiori shouts twitching as she gets pissed with Naruto.

"Well you're practically naked right now," Naruto mumbles as he scratches his nose innocently, "And I am not a pervert."

Reina just sighs before looking to Shiori, "Just capture him Shiori and get this over with," she orders as Shiori nods.

"Of course Ma'am," Shiori shouts as she charges at Naruto reeling her left arm back to swing the giant blade. "Come with us willing or be beaten down and taken with us." Naruto just stares and starts to laugh as Shiori just glares at him, "What's so funny?"

"Your stance is all wrong for that type of weapon," Naruto tells her as Excalibur activates covering his body in armor once again, "Let me show you how someone really fights."

"I'll show you how to fight," Shiori shouts charging at Naruto with a wide swing just to have Naruto grasp her wrist stopping her mid swing, "What the…"

"Like this swing," Naruto says calmly as he holds her wrist firmly, "It's far too wide to hit someone like me who am faster then you." Twitching Shiori sends a kick forward with her left leg, just to have Naruto jump over her holding her wrist and slamming her into the ground. "Now you just through yourself off balance with that move," he lectures her pissing her off further.

"Bastard," Shiori shouts getting up and going for a simple thrust with her blade causing Naruto to sigh as he slams his fingers into the tip of the blade sending it to the ground as he drops underneath it with a low reverse spin kick to the back of her legs causing her to go into the spin as she falls on her ass and sending her into a tree.

"To much weight to the front of the attack," Naruto lectures calmly as he smirks as Shiori stands up shaking her head before glaring at the silver haired man in front of her. "Whoever trained you did a horrible job," he tells her calmly looking towards his gauntlet hand as if checking his nails, "But then again you never faced a shinobi before either."

Reina eyes him curiously before mouthing, "Shinobi?" slightly confused. 'Is he saying he was trained to be a shinobi, a killer, an assassin.' She asks herself mentally as she watches Shiori attack again.

"I'll show you," Shiori shouts as she swings the blade again as Naruto side steps her, before she starts going into a wild amount of them.

'Shiori has lost herself again,' Reina thinks as Naruto keeps dodging all her attacks with a bored expression on his face. 'He isn't even trying.'

Sighing Naruto glares at Shiori, 'She's lost herself in her anger,' Naruto thinks dodging another strike, 'This isn't even worth my time anymore.' Suddenly Naruto reaches out catching Shiori's blade stopping her attacking, "You lost your cool and it cost you this fight," he tells her before ramming his fist into her stomach causing her eyes to widen before she collapses.

"Seems she lost," Reina mutters as Naruto turns to her after placing Shiori onto the ground gently.

"Seems so," Naruto says in agreement as he calmly walks past Reina, "She lost her cool almost like she lost who she was." Reina looks to him as he turns back to his normal self. "Never forget that your blades are just copies of the Witchblade," he tells her looking back towards Reina whose checking on Shiori, "Who knows what the prolonged exposure to it will do."

With Masane and Rico

"Any luck Kaa-san," Rico ask as Masane lowers he head in defeat, "Well we can always try the next place."

"Do you two need help with something," a man with dark hair wearing glasses and black suit ask walking towards the two, "You look kind of lost."

"Kaa-san's looking for a job," Rico tells the man as Masane grabs her and pulls her back.

"Rico," Masane says looking at her daughter, "What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"Sorry Kaa-san," Rico mutters as Masane looks to the man.

"Were fine," Masane tells the man calmly as she turns away taking Rico's hand as they walk away.

"That's alright," the man tells her calmly as he turns away, "I just thought I heard you when you were inside that you were looking for a place to live." This stops Masane dead in her tracks, "I just happen to know of someone that's looking for someone to rent a room."

"We should get Tou-san," Rico tells Masane as Masane turns to look at the man.

"It won't be up for long though," the man tells him as Masane keeps an eye on him, " he already has someone else who wants to buy it lined up."

"Rico go meet Naruto at the café," Masane tells her daughter as she walks towards the man, "If I am not back tell him to go search and destroy."

"But Kaa-san," Rico tries to argue as Masane walks towards the man.

"I'll be fine Rico," Masane tells Rico with a smirk, "Plus you know how he would react if I didn't return."

"He'd rip through the city looking for you till he either found you or beat the people that do as red as a apple," Rico shouts before turning to leave before looking back at the man, "and be warned tou-san has never failed to find kaa-san."

"I'll keep that in mind," the man says calmly, 'If he finds us he'll kill me'

"Well then shall we be going Mr…." Masane questions calmly looking to the man curiously, "I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Segawa," Segawa introduces himself calmly, "Hiroki Segawa."

With Rico

'I hope it was okay to leave Kaa-san,' Rico thinks as she walks back to the café.

"Yo Rico," a voice calls out causing Rico to turn and see Naruto running towards her, "What are you doing walking all on your own sweetie?"

"Kaa-san got a lead on apartment and wanted me to let you know," Rico answers calmly with a big grin as Naruto smiles at her.

"Oh that's good," Naruto says calmly as they start to walk towards the café, "Did she say where?"

"No," Rico answers calmly as they walk, "But a well dressed man with glasses said he would show her." Stopping in his tracks Naruto looks at Rico, "Tou-san?"

"Did he have black hair, glasses, brown eyes and silver tie," Naruto ask Rico who looks at him funny.

"How did you know," Rico questions curiously as Naruto clenches his fist, "Tou-san?"

"Rico go back to the café," Naruto tells her turning around and walking the path Rico had come from, "Don't follow please Rico," he instructs Rico who looks at him, "Just go to the café as I go meet with this man."

"Um alright tou-san," Rico tells him running off, "Don't forget Mrs. Mariko is letting me cook tonight."

"Yeah I'll remember," Naruto replies as he watches her turn the corner before transforming and jumping from building to building till he lands on the roof of a building. "Alright now," Naruto says to him, "I am using sage chakra now so I should be able to sense her." Naruto calms himself and close his eyes as he feels out across the city till his eyes snap open and a smirk forms on his face, "Found you Masane-chan," he says aloud before jumping across the roof tops.

With Masane

Slowly waking up Masane finds herself in a helicopter looking around to find two men across from her.

"You drugged me you bastard," Masane shouts angrily as she clenches her fist.

"I am sorry Mrs. Amaha," Segawa tells her as he nervously keeps an eye out the window.

"You've met Naruto," Masane says calmly with a smirk as Segawa and the man next to him raises an eyebrow.

"And how would you know Mrs. Amaha," Segawa ask worried.

"Last person he threatens couldn't face him without wetting themselves," Masane answers as Segawa's eyes widen, "Rico and I had to keep him on a short leash when it comes to those he finds a threat to us."

"How interesting that is," the second man says calmly, "I doubt we have anything to worry about up…." Suddenly a kunai pierces through the window impaling the roof.

"And he has always found me," Masane in forms them looking out the window as all three of them look out the window the kunai had come through to see Naruto standing on a top of the tallest building around, "Never figured out how he knew where I was though." Suddenly they watch Naruto pulled form the roof as a glimmer of light shines on a clear string that leads to the helicopter.

"Is he insane," the second man ask as he goes for the door, "Segawa help me pull him in."

"Yes Mr. Takayama," Segawa mutters knowing what will happen to him.

10 minutes later and one beating from Masane

"I told you what would happen if you tried to take Masane-chan," Naruto shouts holding Segawa by the throat.

"Mrs. Amaha," Takayama says calmly sipping water as he stays as far as he can from Naruto.

"Fine," Masane mutters reaching out grabbing Naruto's ear, "Stops this right now mister," She commands pulling Naruto to a seat across from Segawa whose panting, as Takayama develops a sweat drop.

'He is under her thumb,' Takayama thinks as he watches Naruto treated like a small child by Masane. "Well as interesting as this is to see you two fight," Takayama tells them getting a looks from the two adults, "But I have a job offer for both of you."

"A job," both Masane and Naruto say aloud at the same time.

**Arthur's Note:**

Well I chose the battle at the park for a simple reason, it is the only place that you stand the chase of finding the least amount of people possible.

I also had Naruto and Shiori meet this way because I wanted a way damage her pride and make her want to fight Naruto again.

I am letting people know Shiori won't die but Reina most likely will to help further Naruto's and Shiori's relationship.

Also Naruto's matured a good deal acting like a parent, but he still has a child like personality if it came down to it and needs some tough going to make things easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Job Taken and the Rematch

Sitting down in the helicopter looking at Segawa and Takayama with a look that is rather unsettling to all Naruto and Masane decide what to do.

"We really don't have to do anything for you," Naruto says somewhat calm, but still pissed at the fact they had kidnapped Masane, "You don't own either of us."

"We do own the Witchblade," Takayama informs Naruto as he takes a sip of water.

"Your trying to take ownership of something that as existed as long as human's, if not longer," Naruto points out as he snags bottle water, "Something that is sentient enough to choose an owner of its own accord."

All three look at Naruto wide eyed before muttering the same word, "Sentient?"

"You can't possibility think that it isn't sentient right," Naruto ask them as they all give him a confused look, causing Naruto to sigh. "The Witchblade chose its own wielder and reject all others right," this gets a nod from Segawa and Takayama, "So how does it do it, at random, luck of the draw, or some kind of blood connection?" Both men shrug at this as Naruto slams his palm into his face, "It chooses as it see's fit," he tells them before muttering 'dumbasses' and getting smacked over the back of the head.

"And how do you know all this," Takayama ask coolly ignoring the comments added afterwards.

Naruto holds up his wrist before answering, "These things have a knack for guiding us to the killing blow rather easily," he tells them as he lowers his arm, "So it's only a guess, but it has to have some form of thinking to be able to analyze and opponent and find a weak spot."

"How do you know it's not a fluke," Segawa ask as Naruto glares at him.

"I'm going to hurt you later for kidnapping Masane," Naruto tells Segawa who pales at the thought, "But to answer your question it's quite simple."

"And the answer would be," Masane ask eyeing Naruto with a very nasty look, "And to let you know I am going to hurt you for not telling me about your little toy their too."

Naruto winces as he lets a transformation of Excalibur take hold, causing him to get looks from the Segawa and Takayama, and an analyzing stare from Masane. "Did you not feel the raw instinct when you first transformed Masane," Naruto questions her as Takayama and Segawa look to her as she nods, "This is something that all humans have but don't use."

"So what," Masane ask crossing her arms, "If we all have it, the Witchblade might activate it just so we can fight better."

"True," Naruto replies as he stands up, "But something would have to awaken that instinct for battle."

"It's possible," Takayama adds calmly as he watches Naruto transform back to normal, "It would explain the Witchblade and Excalibur's ability to sense threats near by." Takayama takes a sip of water before eyeing Naruto once more, "But why do you have so much control compared to Masane?"

"Because I had to fight to survive when I was younger," Naruto replies as he leans back in his chair, "I mean I did grow in a forest area where wild animals were all over the place."

"So you had learn to survive in the wild," Segawa questions as he taps his chin looking out the window, "Maybe you could help Masane with her control over the Witchblade?"

"Maybe," Naruto replies as he looks out the window, "But I do have a question?"

"And that is," Takayama counters curiously.

"Who were the two I ran into with blades similar to the Witchblade this morning," Naruto ask looking at the two, "They were two dressed up to be from the neighborhood we were staying in and I have never ran into them before today."

"More then likely members of the NWSF," Takayama informs them, "They wield cloneblade's and travel in groups of two when portaling the city for possible x-cons."

"Hmm possible," Naruto replies calmly before looking at Takayama, "What's a cloneblade and x-con?" Takayama blinks for a moment before realizing what he said.

"And what does the NWSF have to do with anything," Masane adds in glaring at Takayama, "And if you're not straight with us," grabs Naruto by collar, "I'll sick him on you."

"I'm not a dog Masane-chan," Naruto complains slightly annoyed as he brushes her hand away.

"Your right," Masane tells him patting his head, "You're a big mean fox, with those whiskers." Naruto just blinks for a moment before looking away with a blush on his cheeks and Masane laughs at him.

Shiori and Reina

"That teme," Shiori mutters rubbing her ass as she walks, "That move was a low blow."

"I must agree with you their Shiori," Reina says in agreement as the two walk towards Reina's car, "But it was most unexpected that you got beat so easily."

Flushing bright red in embarrassment Shiori turns to Reina bowing. "I won't let it happen again Ma'am."

"See that you don't," Reina tells her as she walks past her.

'That teme,' Shiori cries mental as she clenches her fist, 'I'll make him pay for this embarrassment.'

"Lets get going Shiori," Reina shouts causing Shiori to jump and jog towards Reina.

"Sorry Dr. Soho," Shiori replies as she gets in the car.

'He wasn't an ordinary fighter,' Reina thinks as she starts the car think of Shiori's fight, 'almost like he was trained to fight from a young age and his blade is amplifying his abilities.' Reina then looks to Shiori, "How would you like a rematch with him Shiori?"

"I'd like to show him what it means to fight a true bearer," Shiori replies as Reina nods at the response.

"I believe I know of a way to find him again," Reina tells Shiori who leans in.

"And how is that Dr. Soho," Shiori ask innocently as she takes in Reina's scent.

"Find the bearer of the Witchblade," Reina replies as she starts her car and drives off.

Back in the Chopper

"So two million a piece for defeating one of these x-cons," Naruto ask as Masane looks over a contract.

"It will be two million for the one that destroys the x-con," Segawa corrects as the chopper descends to the ground.

"Alright we agree," Masane shouts before Naruto can say anything, "We'll do it on the condition that we are not on call at the same time."

"That's agreeable," Takayama tells them as the chopper lands with a thud. "We'll even provide a place to live till you find one of your own," he adds as he steps out of the helicopter.

As both men leave Naruto looks to Masane angry, "Why did you agree?" he asks slightly pissed.

"Because we need the job," Masane answers him looking away, "I know I shouldn't have spoken for you, but it's the only way we have to keep Rico with us."

"But that means we owe them," Naruto argues as he stands up, "We could have found another job."

"Not with these guys hounding us," Masane counters as she stands glaring at him, "And with those x-con things following us everywhere putting Rico in danger."

Naruto can only sigh as he grabs hold of Masane hugging her tightly. "I understand why you did it," he tells her as her head rest against his shoulder, "But it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"I know," Masane mutters into his shoulder, "But I just didn't want to keep on the move with Rico any longer."

"It's alright," Naruto tells her running a hand over her back, "but right now let's goes back to Rico right now alright."

"Alright," Masane mutters as Naruto helps her out of the chopper to see Takayama and Segawa standing near a car.

"This car will take you wherever you want to go," Takayama tells them as Segawa opens the door, "Segawa will act as are contact between each other."

"Okay," Naruto tells them as he walks towards them, "But I am still kicking your ass later for what you did to Masane-chan."

Grabbing Naruto by the ear Masane guides him to the car, "Don't forget I am going to beating your ass for not telling me about Excalibur."

"OW Ow," Naruto cries as he is forced into the car by Masane, "But you drug me again I'll let him kill you."

"Yes Ma'am," Segawa mutters as he begins to sweat as Naruto gives a devilish grin from the car.

Back at the Café

"Tou-san, Kaa-san," Rico shouts running over to her parents as Mariko looks towards the two slightly annoyed, "How did the apartment search go?"

"We got a temporary apartment," Masane tells him happily as Rico cheers, "Naruto and me both got a job as well."

"Really," Rico ask as Naruto smiles ruffling Rico's hair.

"That's right Rico," Naruto tells her with a smile, "So from now expect us to be a bit more busy then usual."

"Alright," Rico responds as she jumps at Naruto hugging him, "But we'll still be able to play Ninja right?"

"Yeah we will," Naruto tells her lifting her up into his arms, before looking towards Mariko and Chou. "Thanks for watching her for me," Naruto tells them as they wave him off.

"It was a pleasure," Chou tells him with a smile as he walks up to Rico, "I'll do it anytime."

"Just don't make it a habit," Mariko tells them hiding her smile; "We are a café not a daycare."

"Thanks for watching her," Masane tells them as she looks towards Naruto who know is looking towards Naomi. "Naruto leave her alone," Masane tells them as Naomi hides further behind her fortune telling sticks.

"Naomi," Naruto says as everyone looks at him, "Destiny is never set in stone so predicting it is not possible." Naomi looks Naruto in the eye as she plays with the sticks a little before going wide eyed, "No one can predict fate," he tells her as he walks away towards Masane. "Let's get going Rico, Masane-chan," He tells him as they ready to leave.

"What did you see Naomi," Chou ask curiously as he walks towards her.

"A destiny that lies beyond this life," Naomi replies watching Naruto leave, "Something that will force him away from Masane and Rico."

"I doubt that will happen," Mariko tells them as they look towards the two, "He loves them both to strongly."

"Yes that's true but…" Naomi mutters looking to the sky outside the window, "His past won't let him go even if they have to go through Masane and Rico to get him." Both Mariko and Chou look at the girl before smirking.

"Your growing attached to him aren't you," Chou ask Naomi who just moves her sticks in front of her face to hid the crimson tint.

"He is a nice man after all," Mariko tells them as she goes back to the counter, "Man if only I was a few years younger."

Outside

"Hello their Mrs. Rico," Segawa shouts as he opens the door for Rico, "I am Hiroki Segawa."

"Do you work with Kaa-san and Tou-san," Rico ask as Naruto and Masane walk up next to her, Naruto's eyes glued to Segawa.

"That's right," Segawa replies nervously as Masane slaps Naruto across the back of the head, to stop his staring. "I'll be taking you to your home for the time being," Segawa in forms Rico who looks towards her mother and father.

"The place you two work at must be really nice to do all this for us," Rico tells them as both Naruto and Masane chuckle innocently as they watch Rico get in the car.

"Yeah great place," Naruto mutters following behind Rico, taking the front seat.

"Real nice," Masane mutters sitting next to Rico as they get driven towards the hotel.

Reina and Shiori

"So have you found anything out about the man you face," Reina ask as she sits behind her desk looking through records of the great quake, before stopping at a photo of a blond with whisker marks on his face.

"No ma'am," Shiori replies as she cans through records from over the last ten years, "I have searched through everything and found no one at all matching his description."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Reina says aloud as Shiori looks towards her from her computer, "Survived the great quake alone with two others."

"He was in the Quake," Shiori questions moving next to Reina to look at the screen to see the picture of a 17 year old in a red hoari. "No records found on any of the three and presumed to be family," Shiori reads from the report as she moves back to her computer.

"Can you find anything on him with just his name," Reina ask as she looks to her assistant as something catches her attention, 'He was near the center of the quake with the other two survivors.'

"Nothing," Shiori yells slamming her fist on the ground, snapping Reina back to reality, "There is nothing on him since that report."

"How is that possible," Reina ask calmly as she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, "it says he was interviewed by several NWSF agents about the baby, and they have been chasing him all over the last six years."

"Well theirs nothing on him," Shiori counters calmly as she turns her screen towards Reina, "It's like he didn't even exist till the day of the quake."

"Well this is fascinating," Reina says eyeing her own monitor, "He was given a medical exam when he the women were rescued."

"What of it," Shiori questions turning her screen back towards her.

"I am sending the information to your terminal now," Reina replies as she types a few keys.

"No signs of infection, high white blood cell count," Shiori reads out before going wide eyed, "Refused to have a physical evaluation."

"He has something to hide doesn't he," Reina mutters taping her index fingers together as she continues to read the report, "And everyone has infections to a certain degree and yet he has none at all."

"What could it mean doctor," Shiori ask as Reina stands turning to the window.

"It means we need a sample of his blood," a voice responds causing both to turn to see a man in his sixties walk into the room.

"Father," Both Shiori and Reina shout as they look to the man.

"Hello Shiori, Reina," Father says walking towards the monitor with Naruto's picture, "I see the King has returned to this world."

"Sir," Shiori questions confused as she looks at Naruto's picture.

"It is said that the hero would return to protect the queen," Father informs them as he looks at the picture of Naruto, "If the Witchblade is the Queen, then this man is the King and protector of the Witchblade." This causes both women's eyes go wide as they look towards Naruto. "Find him and bring him here and the Witchblade will follow," Father tells them looking to them with a stern face, "I would prefer not to use violence to get him, but if he refuses."

"Yes sir," Shiori shouts as she bows her head while father leaves.' I'll get my chance to defeat you yet Uzumaki Naruto.' Shiori thinks as she looks towards the storm clouds approaching, 'And I won't loose this time.'

'What do you really want with Uzumaki, Furumizu,' Reina thinks watching the man leave with a look of disgust.

Next day

"Well your mothers busy working today," Naruto says as he and Rico finish a bowl of ice cream, "We should really be look for a place of are own."

"I know," Rico mutters looking through several ads for apartments, "But theirs nothing we can afford, even with both of you working."

"Hmmm," Naruto thinks tapping his chin as the spoon he had been using scraps the bottom of the bowl. "Where out of ice cream?" Naruto tells Rico who just sighs.

"Sometimes I really wonder who the child in this family is really," Rico mumbles before feeling something tickle her stomach sending her to the bed laughing.

"What was that Rico," Naruto ask as he tickles Rico, who can't help but laugh.

"Stop it Tou-san," Rico laughs out before they hear a grumble from somewhere. Blinking a few times, Naruto sighs, as Rico laughs harder. "Tou-san's stomachs louder, then Kaa-san's." Rico laughs.

"Alright then," Naruto shouts standing as he points to the door, "Onward to lunch."

"Can we go back to the café," Rico ask as Naruto looks towards her with a smile.

"As long as I can have ramen," Naruto counters causing the girl to scowl as her father.

"But mom said," Rico tries to argue, just as Naruto gives her a pleading look, "Alright fine."

Several hours

Shiori skids to a stop in her dark blue car as she looks around. 'He's here,' Shiori thinks as she parks her car and steps out, 'But where?'

With Masane

'I leave for one hour,' Masane tells herself as walks down the street, 'and somehow he talks Rico into taking him for ramen.' She then turns the corner walking past Shiori as she does. 'There is only one place he they would go.'

'She's the women that was saved with Naruto,' Shiori thinks as she watches Masane stalk off, 'If I follow her.'

At Café

"So you've already sold it," Rico ask Mariko, who looks annoyed.

"Yes that's right," Mariko shouts angrily glaring at the child, as Naruto finishes off another bowl of ramen with a smirk.

'She has her,' Naruto thinks mentally patting him on the back, 'I taught her well.'

"NARUTO," a voice shouts angrily as Naruto goes pale with several noodles hanging from as he slowly turns to see Masane glaring at him from the door, "I told you no more ramen," she shouts as she stomps towards him.

Shiori sneaks in watching Naruto get scolded like a child. "But Masane-chan," Naruto pleads before seeing Shiori, "Shiori-chan," he shouts changing topics causing Rico and Masane to look at the newcomer.

"What," Shiori shouts as mutters as Naruto walks over to her.

"How are you doing," He ask her as Shiori, Masane, and Rico look confused, "Oh let me introduce Masane here," Naruto gestures to Masane, "and my daughter Rico," Gestures towards Rico.

"Hello," Rico greets with a wave as Masane does the same.

"So Sweetie," Masane questions walking over, with a look that makes Naruto sweat on her face, "Who is this?"

"This is Shiori Tsuzuki," Naruto says as Shiori looks at him confused.

'How does he know my name,' Shiori questions as Naruto gives her a look.

"And how exactly did you meet her," Masane questions as Naruto gets more nerves as he eyes the Witchblade that starts to glow a light red.

"When I was apartment hunting the other day," Naruto lies with a small smile as he leans near Shiori's ear. "Play along and I'll give you a rematch anytime anywhere," he whispers in her ear. "She told me about some nice ones but they were not looking for tenants."

Shiori can only smirk as she nods in agreement. "Yeah it was quite unfortunate for Naru-kun here," Shiori says aloud getting a glare from Masane and a disbelieving look from Naruto. "Wish I could have been of more help to him." 'You're so going to regret this Uzumaki,' Shiori thinks.

"So what are you doing here now," Masane ask fist clenched as Shiori wraps an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Saw him as I was passing by and thought I'd check to see how the apartment hunting is going," Shiori answers as Naruto twitches.

"Oh and how has it gone," Masane ask glaring at Naruto, who has tried to find away out.

'I wonder if falling face forward on the ground is enough to kill me,' Naruto ask himself looking anywhere but at Masane.

"Were going to live here," Rico shouts happily, as everyone looks towards her and Mariko.

"What are talking about," Mariko shouts as she becomes pissed off, "I the room was rented to a company called 'Odd Job Amaha,'" she tells them as Rico smirks.

"That's odd," Masane says getting everyone's attentions, "That's our name."

Mariko blinks as Naruto walks over to Rico patting on her the head. "I am so proud of your use of deception," Naruto tells Rico who just smiles big at him.

"Deception," Masane and Mariko shout wide eyed.

"Yeah," Rico tells them as she slips off her stool, "We are odd Job Amaha," Rico tells them happily, "And Tou-san liked the name so well we decided on it."

"Then Rico called the agency in charge of property," Naruto adds with a smile as he picks up Rico with a smile.

"And then I got them to approve of it," Rico finishes as Masane, Shiori, and Mariko can only stare.

"Naruto," Masane mutters after a few minutes as Naruto slowly backs away, "You're a bad influence on our daughter," she shouts grabbing Naruto by the ear and dragging him back to the center of the room as Shiori can only stifle her laughter. "Do you think I'll let you get away with what you taught Rico," she threatens Naruto.

"Help me," Naruto please with someone as everyone, just shakes their head, as Shiori places a hand on the table to prevent herself from falling over laughing. "You all suck," Naruto tells them as Masane drags him outside by his ear.

"Rico was it," Shiori ask as Rico looks to Shiori to see her writing something down on a piece of paper, "Give this to your dad if he survives."

"Alright," Rico replies taking the small letter from Shiori who can only stifle her laughter further as she looks out the front window to see Naruto lying on the ground with a giant lump on his head.

"Later Rico," Shiori mutters with a wave as she walks out the door laughing at Naruto as she walks by.

"Bye Auntie Shiori," Rico shouts getting Shiori to look back with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shiori's Rematch Gone Bad

"So you challenged him," Reina questions as she drives Shiori to the spot stated in the note. "Is that wise to fight him alone?" Reina ask calmly.

"Most likely not," Shiori answers as she runs hand over her left arm where her cloneblade is, "But I got to know something that only he can answer."

"And that is," Reina ask as she eyes her partner.

"Why do I feel so complete when he is near," Shiori answers looking away from Reina, who looks confused. "Whenever he is near me its as if I feel a strong overwhelming power building within my cloneblade, almost as if it is resonating with his blade."

"Interesting," Reina mutters as she makes a mental note of this later.

"Plus," Shiori adds with a wicked grin as she slams her fist together, "I got to pay her back for that little technique of his."

"I figured as much," Reina says with a slight smirk as she pulls the car to a stop in front of the park. "Do you feel that," Reina ask as both Shiori and her get out of the car.

"An X-con," Shiori reply calmly as they both walks into the park.

With Naruto

Slowly making his way towards the meeting place to fight Shiori, Naruto can't help but try to figure out how he got in this mess.

'I Beat her once,' Naruto thinks calmly as he walks through a park, 'But then I had to go and introduce her to Masane and Rico.' Suddenly He stops and looks around as he feels a presence near by as several overweight men appear around him. 'X-con's,' Naruto mutters as he transforms.

"We'll make you warm," they say as Naruto just sighs.

With Reina and Shiori

"Shiori," Reina says as she gets Shiori's attentions as they eye Naruto fight four x-cons. "This is chance to get information on his fighting abilities." Shiori only nods in reply as she watches Naruto fight.

Driving down the road

"Stop," Masane shouts as Segawa slams on the breaks. "Over their," she shouts as she jumps out of the car and runs into the park.

"Mrs. Masane," Segawa shouts as he watches Masane run into the park.

Fight with X-cons

"Wow," Naruto mutters as he cuts through a cable that went to attach to him around his waist. "These are kind of pathetic," he mutters as he grabs the end of the cut cable pulling the thing towards him and slashing through him like it was nothing as Naruto spins around and using the cable of the destroyed x-con to prevent another from opening up and charges.

Shiori and Reina

"He is playing with them," Reina mutters as she watches Naruto use the one he was charging as a shield to protect himself as another grapple garbs hold of his shield and pulls it towards itself.

"How is it that we have nothing on him," Shiori questions as she watches Naruto cut through both con's, but unnoticed by them a gash appears on the metal rails. "He had to be trained somewhere," she says calmly as Reina nods in agreement.

"Naruto," a voice shouts causing both of them to stare towards the opposite tree line to see Masane run out, "What the hell you doing out here?"

"Masane-chan," Naruto mutters as his transformation ends. "I was…" He tries to explain before falling to one knee sweat pouring from his face.

"What happened," Shiori questions as Reina exams Naruto from a distance.

"A side effect of using Excalibur," Reina suggest as she backs away from the tree line, "He might have a time limit to his power."

With Masane and Naruto

"Naruto," Masane shouts running over to him and helping him stand. "What happened," She asks as Naruto's eyes begin to droop.

"Nothing Masane-chan," Naruto answers looking to the opposing tree line. "You two can come out now," He shouts causing Masane to stare at him oddly till she follows his gaze to see Reina and Shiori come out from behind some trees. "I am starting to think you have a thing for me Shiori-chan," He tells them as Shiori snorts.

"You wish pervert," Shiori shouts mentally rubbing her ass from the ass poke she was given, "After that humlating technique you pulled."

"What technique," Masane questions as Naruto goes pale and Shiori smirks.

"Oh just a little technique called," Shiori starts as Naruto gives her a pleading look as she smiles evilly at him, "Sennen Goroshi." Masane blinks a few minutes as she thinks back.

Flashback

"My ultimate technique," She watches Naruto shout as, two year old, Rico claps and the officer is in front of him is index fingers pointed up, "Sennen Goroshi."

End Flashback

Holding onto Naruto tightly her fist clenched as she glares at him. "You used that technique on women," Masane shouts dropping him on his ass causing Naruto to look up at her in fear.

"Now Masane please," Naruto tries to plead as Shiori smirks at him.

'This is going to be so good,' Shiori thinks as Reina just shakes her head.

"So I take it he's used that technique before," Reina ask as Masane looks towards her clearly pissed off.

"Did he do it to you too," Masane ask as the Witchblade shines and her right arm transforms.

"No," Reina replies as she looks towards Shiori, "But I am sure Shiori here would like to beat him down for using it on her."

Masane can only smirks as she gives Naruto the eye. "I believe we can work something out Mrs. Shiori," Masane tells Shiori as she two transforms causing Masane to stare at her, "But I would like him to at least be able to feel it, don't you agree."

"Yes I do," Shiori responds looking towards the passed out Naruto, "But I am curious on what wore him out so much."

"That's what I'd like to know," Masane adds eyeing the blond as Reina goes into doctor mode and walks over to him.

"Breathing seems fine," Reina tells them as she puts a hand on his chest, "A little labored." She then lifts his shirt coming to a dead stop at a giant scar on his chest looking like lighting blots. "What is this Mrs. Masane?"

"Mrs. Masane," Segawa's voice shouts getting the groups attention as Naruto cracks open an eye.

'Thank you Segawa,' Naruto mental shouts happily as he closes his eyes.

"We should go," Reina instructs as Shiori glares at the blond. "We don't want any unnecessary attention."

"Agreed," Shiori replies before smirking at Naruto. "Don't forget are rematch Naru-kun and stop pretending to be asleep as well." This causes Naruto's face to crunch up in annoyance as Masane glares at him.

'Shit,' Naruto mutters mentally as he jumps up and runs towards Segawa.

Several hours later and a beating to the head

"So when did you get them," Masane ask as she lays her head on Naruto's shoulder on the small couch across from the bed Rico's sleeping on across from them.

"Long before I met the two of you," Naruto mutters unwilling to continue this line of questioning.

"How did you get them," Masane ask as she looks up to him her brown eyes looking towards his blue that seem to look away. "Why are you avoiding the question?" she asks as she watches him take a deep sigh.

"It's because it's a part of the life I lived before you two," Naruto answers as he wraps an arm around Masane, "A life I rather forget."

"Was it really that bad," Masane ask as Naruto simply nods looking into Masane's eyes. "Why didn't you ever…."

"Rico knows already," Naruto interrupts Masane causing the women to look at him wide eyed.

"And why does she know," Masane ask as Naruto sighs looking away.

"She saw them when she was younger," Naruto answers holding Masane tighter with a sad smile, "Walked in on me taking a shower seeing them."

"Them," Masane questions as Naruto looks away, "As in more then one?"

"Lets change topics shall we," Naruto mutters still looking away as Masane glares at him moving in close to his face causing him to blush. "Masane," he says weakly.

"You look so cute blushing like that," Masane mutters as she moves closer to him her lips pressing against his.

"Masane," Naruto mutters taking a breath as they part shortly and go back to kissing one another again.

"Say cheese," a child's voice says getting both Masane and Naruto's attention as a flash goes off.

"Rico," Masane shouts her face bright red as she pushes Naruto away sending him off the couch. "How long have you been up?" Masane questions as Rico smiles back at her holding a camera up.

"Since 'more then one'," Rico answers happily as she sits back on the bed. "Does it mean I am getting a little brother or sister soon?"

"Rico," Masane shouts before turning to Naruto annoyed as he just lies on the ground. "Naruto help me here, Naruto?" Naruto lays on the ground swirls in his eyes and a bump on the back of his head. "Ahh Naruto you alright?" Masane shouts moving towards him.

Konoha Council Room

"We'll ask again Tsunade-sama," an aged man with a goatee and thinning hair wearing red and white robes ask, "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I can't answer that without compromising his position to the Akatsuki," the busty blond shouts angrily as she eyes the men before her. "He's been training since he defeated Pain."

"We would like to know where Tsunade-sama," an elderly women says calmly as Tsunade's hazel eyes look to the old bag.

"I can not say because he used reverse summoning to get their," Tsunade answers calmly as she looks away, "I am supposed to use my slugs to call him back when the village is back at full strength."

"So you have no real clue where he is," an elderly scared man with a sling holding up his right hand says calmly ignoring the cold stare from the women. "I suggest you call him back now," the man orders calmly as several ANBU appear around Tsunade.

"Danzo," a dark haired man with several scars on his face shouts, "What you're doing is treason."

"Wrong," Danzo replies with an arrogant smirk as he holds up a scroll with a Kanji on it. "This is a message from the Fire Danymo removing you as Hokage Tsunade."

"What," Tsunade shouts as the ANBU draw their blades.

"What are you doing Danzo," a white eyed man with long black hair shouts, "You have superseded your authority."

"I have done what's best for Konoha," Danzo replies coolly as he looks towards the council men, "With the civilian council's approval I went to the Fire Daimyo."

"What's best for Konoha my ass," a feral woman shouts angrily as she stands up to have several ANBU surround him, "What are you…."

"I suggest you sit down Tsume," Danzo instruct calmly as the ANBU hold blades to each of the shinobi in the room as he turns to Tsunade. "Now summon Uzumaki back now," Danzo commands a smile on his face, "And we can have the village truly protected."

"Why do you want Naruto so bad," Tsunade ask as she eyes the room carefully as the scared man gives a nod.

"To gain access to the Namikaze vault," Danzo answers as several civilians go wide eyed.

"What do you mean the Namikaze vault," one shouts as he looks towards his fellow council members. "There is no way the demon could be…. "Before the man can finish a blade pierces his throat.

"Now now," Danzo tells everyone calmly as he nods towards the ANBU, "We can't have too many questions asked about the Namikaze heir."

Clenching her fist Tsunade glares at the man before ask, "How did you know?"

"I took the liberty of killing Kushina Tsunade," Danzo replies calmly as he takes the seat from Tsunade. "It was quiet a feat for her still be able to kill several of my Ne like they were nothing before she succumbed to the pains of birth."

"You bastard," Tsunade mutters as she readies to attack before being cut off by several ANBU.

"I thought it would give me the perfect weapon," Danzo tells all as the ANBU surround the entire council, "But Sarutobi was a fool not giving me the demon in the first place."

"You used us," another civilian shouts as his throat is cut.

"That's correct," Danzo replies as several members of the civilian council are killed, "a now that I am hokage I don't need any of you to challenge my power now."

"Kage mane jutsu success," the scared man shouts as the last of the civilian council is killed and the Ne is trapped in a shadow technique.

"Please Shikaku," Danzo mutters shaking his head as several more ANBU appear, "None of you will stand against me and my new Konoha."

"Tsunade," a blond man shouts as she looks towards the busty blond, "Run we'll handle this."

"But," Tsunade tries to complain smack back several other Ne.

"You have to warn Naruto," a large man shouts as he as he enlarges his first as he slams them away. "He must not return to Konoha," the man shouts as he feels a pain in his side before spinning around knocking the NE who stabbed him away.

"Go," the blond man shouts as he takes control of several men to protect his comrade. Hesitating for only a moment Tsunade runs out of the council room smacking around several Ne as she goes.

"Stop her," Danzo shouts instructing his Ne before seeing two swirling tornados fly through his men. "Damn it," Danzo mutters as his forces are beat back.

Streets of Konoha

"Tsunade-sama," a silver haired man shouts as she sees Tsunade turn onto his street.

"Kakashi," Tsunade says as she runs up to the man, "Danzo has taken control and has killed the civilian council to get to Naruto."

"What," Kakashi shouts wide eyed as several Ne come around the corner just to be taken out by a giant rolling ball. "Warn all shinobi of what's happened and have Sakura, Anko and Kiba meet me at the tower in the center of the Forest of Death."

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi mutters as she looks around as several other Ne appears.

"Have all loyal shinobi escape Konoha and meet up where Heaven meets Hell," Tsunade orders as Kakashi nods and they begin to fight.

Next Night with Naruto and Masane

"So you're going to fight her," Masane ask as the two of them make their way down the dark road towards an x-con.

"Well I said I would do it," Naruto replies with a small grin, "I'd prefer not to have to beat her to bad, and Rico kind of likes her."

"She's a bad influence," Masane counters with a huff as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"You just don't like the fact she flirts with me," Naruto counters back as he gives her a large smirk as Masane gets slightly angry.

"I don't care if she flirts with you," Masane argues as they come to a stop under a highway, "She can flirt all she wants with a dumbass like you."

"Ouch," Naruto mutters mocking her as he crosses his hands over his chest pretending to be hurt. "That really hurts Masane-chan," he tells her sadly.

"Smartass," Masane mutters as she turns to look at the spider like x-con. "I'll take it because I need to vent." Naruto then watches Masane pummel the poor x-con wincing at each blow.

'I am so glad we found that thing,' Naruto thinks as he looks away in pain, 'Now I'm really glad to see it came.' A few minutes later Naruto watches the x-con fall apart after crystallizing and trying to get away from a very angry Masane. "I feel kind of sorry for it," Naruto mumbles as Masane approaches still transformed. "Um Masane…" Naruto tries to say before being pinned against stone pillar Masane pushing her lips against his.

"MMMM," Masane hums as her lips run across Naruto's. "This could be enjoyable," Masane tells him as she runs a hand over his chest.

"Humph," a snort is heard as Naruto and Masane look to see a red face Shiori, with Reina next to her with a calm face. "We can come back later if you want," Shiori shouts fist clenched so tight that her knuckles become white.

"You do that," Masane replies calmly turning back to Naruto with a devilish grin as she licks her lips.

'This can't end well,' Naruto thinks eyeing the two women. Just a suddenly as that thought came to his mind Shiori transforms and charges Masane. 'Yep,' Naruto thinks weakly as he shakes his head at the two fighting, 'This is a very violent arousing fight.'

"Something's wrong," Reina mutters moving next to Naruto wide eyed at her presence. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings if you're going to survive," She lectures as she eyes Shiori's cloneblade.

"What are you talking about," Naruto ask curiously as he moves away from the wall.

"Shiori is just fighting on instinct now," Reina answers as she keeps her eyes on the battle in front of her, "And it looks like her blades cracking."

Naruto watches Masane get thrown into a wall, before charging again and ducking under Shiori's attack and thrusting her blade forward. "Masane's getting better though," Naruto points out as Reina nods, "Looks hot like that too." Shiori moves on Masane face to face saying something just under everyone but Masane's hearing. "Is she going to…?" Naruto questions as Reina shakes her head.

"Sorry not my type," Masane says loud enough for everyone to hear before driving her knee up into Shiori's stomach with a small blade extended.

"You..." Masane shouts knocking Masane upside the head, before swinging up and smacking across the face.

"SHIORI," Naruto shouts as he transforms grabbing Shiori's wrist. "Stand down Shiori," Naruto orders calmly his eyes glaring into Shiori's blue eyes.

"Naru-kun," Shiori mutters seductively leaning into him, "You've come to play."

"Shiori," Naruto says calmly seeing the lust in Shiori's eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Naruto," Masane shouts as Naruto looks towards her before feeling a pain in his stomach causing him to look down to see Shiori's bow like blade sticking into his stomach.

"Shiori," Naruto shouts jumping back eyeing the women who starts to lick his blood from her blade.

"You taste so good Naru-kun," Shiori tells them before jumping at Naruto causing him to raise his blade in defense as he winces in pain from wound. "I want more," Shiori shouts attacking wildly as Naruto block each hit.

"Shiori," Naruto mutters as pain racks his stomach from the wound that is slowly closing and reopening from the blows. "Stop this," He shouts forcing her back after her last strike and kicking her in the stomach.

"Naruto," Masane shouts forcing herself to her hands and knees wincing from the x like cut across her chest. "Fight back," she cries out.

"Something's wrong with her," Naruto shouts as he forces himself into a guard position his left hand holding his left arm over his stomach. "I won't just hurt for any reason," Naruto tells Masane as Shiori jumps at him forcing him on the defense.

"Come on Naru-kun," Shiori shouts happily overcome by a battle lust. "Just a little taste," she pleads.

"Naruto," Masane shouts as Naruto is forced back against a wall Shiori forcing Naruto's blade to his chest as she leans her blade near his throat.

"Shiori," Naruto mutters pushing back enough to keep his blade from cutting his throat, "What are you…" Shiori leans in kissing Naruto deeply surprising everyone.

'Something is defiantly wrong,' Reina mutters as she watches Shiori to continue to kiss Naruto. 'How are they breathing,' Reina ask herself as she looks to her watch.

"Naru-kun," Shiori mutters pulling away her tongue running across Naruto's lips, "Make me feel free please Naru-kun."

"Shiori," Naruto mutters sadly as he looks away, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Naruto," Masane shouts as she watches Naruto grabs Shiori's wrist with his blade hand letting his blade retract causing Shiori's blade to collide with his chest once more going deep into his body.

'What he," Reina questions as she watches Excalibur shine, 'He grabbed Shiori's cloneblade.'

"AHHHH," Shiori screams as she tries to pull her wrist away from Naruto. "Let go!!!" She cries as everyone looks on.

"Not till your back to normal," Naruto shouts as blood pours from his chest and Excalibur turns into a bow like blade temporarily. "You will be back to your old self soon," he explains as his transformations ends and Shiori's blade is still wedged in his chest causing Masane's eyes to widen.

"Naruto," Masane cries out forcing herself to her feet by shear force of will.

"Naruto," Shiori mutters as she looks to Masane coming towards her till she feels a weight on her, causing her to look at Naruto as he uses her for support. "NARUTO," Shiori screams as she sees her blade covered in the red liquid, "Oh god."

"Get away from him," Masane shouts as she pushes Shiori away to hold Naruto. "Naruto," Masane cries out as Shiori crouches down next to them in shock.

"Seem I got you back," Naruto mutters weakly as he looks from Masane to Shiori.

"Naruto don't talk," Masane shouts as holds him close before looking towards Shiori. "This is your fault," Masane screams at Shiori as a black van peels into the area.

"Masane," Naruto mutters weakly as his hand runs against Masane's cheek. "Her blade was breaking down," he tells them weakly as his smiles blood coming form the corner of his mouth, "She wasn't in control…"

"Jus t be quiet now Naruto," Masane tells him as a crash cart is wheeled towards them, "Everything will be fine soon."

"Mrs. Masane," Segawa shouts as comes near pulling her away, "We need to get him in the van now."

"Naruto," Shiori mutters as her mind starts to click back into play, "Naruto," She cries as goes into doctor mode as she reverts back to normal. "We need to disinfect the wound," She shouts as the men look at her.

"Don't you," Masane starts as a hand grabs her wrist causing her to turn, "Naruto…"

"Let her do her job," Naruto mutters before passing out.

Clutching her fist Masane looks to Shiori. "You try anything," Masane warns her.

"I won't," Shiori replies as she gets in the van with Naruto and the others.

Walking up forgotten to where a pool of blood had formed, Reina takes out a small test tube and collects a sample. 'Well that was interesting,' Reina thinks watching the van drive away, 'This might also cause problems with Shiori later.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shiori's Home and Hero beyond Reach

Laying bandage in bed overlooked by Shiori and a bandaged Masane, lays Naruto beaten and sleeping peacefully.

"He has so many," Shiori mutters as she runs her hand over the lighting like scars on his right shoulder. "Some of them should have been fatal."

"He said he had scars," Masane mutters sitting next to him running a hand through Naruto's hair, "But nothing this bad."

"Well he should be fine in a few days," Shiori tells Masane as sits on the opposite side of Naruto across from Masane, who gives her a glare. "Should be able to move on his own by the end of the week," Shiori adds running a finger over Naruto's stomach just to find Masane grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at her.

"Thanks," Masane says with an annoyed tone as she squeezes Shiori's hand and glares at her. "You can stop feeling up on him now," Masane tells Shiori who starts to twitch.

"I am not feeling him up," Shiori shouts as she puts a hand on Masane's hand and squeezes tightly as electricity flies between the two.

"Hey I brought," Segawa says walking into the room with Takayama and both men instantly turn around upon seeing the looks on Masane and Shiori's face.

"So move your hands off him," Masane shouts her eyes shining with a moon like glint as Shiori's brown eyes become blue.

"Don't tell me what to do," Shiori shouts back as she glares at Masane, "Or do you want me to beat you all over again."

"I'd like to see you try," Masane shouts as she transforms while Shiori does the same.

"Get ready then," Shiori shouts back as Naruto starts to stir slowly.

"Let's go," Masane shouts charging Shiori just as Naruto opens his eyes to see them charge each other.

'This is slightly arousing,' Naruto thinks as he watches the two clashing before sighing. 'But I should really stop them before they hurt someone or each other.'

"Utter…." Shiori screams angrily as she attacks Masane with a downwards swing.

"Look whose talking," Masane shouts back as she swings vertically before both hear a 'CLING.'

"I sleep for a little while," Naruto tells them as he glares at the two, "And both of you start trying to kill one another again."

"Naruto," Both shout as Naruto as a sweat drop form, "You shouldn't be up!!!"

"Okay," Naruto mutters as the two glares at one another. "That was creepy," he finishes as he pushes both of them back. "Now both of you sit down and be quiet or I'll send you to the corner," he threatens as both stare at him.

"We are not children," they both scream again before looking at one another again.

"That's it," Naruto shouts grabbing both of their hands and tossing them both onto the bed. "You are not going anywhere till you settle what's going on understand," he tells them as both nods nervously till Shiori see's Naruto's stomach.

"Your wounds are open again," Shiori points out as Masane and Naruto look towards the bloody bandage around his torso.

"Shit," Naruto mutters as Masane and Shiori grab an arm each and guide him to the bed.

"Now lie down and let me treat you Naru-kun," Shiori tells him as she looks to Masane. "Keep him from moving about," Shiori tells Masane who nods and looks at Naruto seductively.

"This is bad," Naruto mutters as Masane, whose still transformed, runs a hand over Naruto's shoulders before leaning down to look him in the eye. "Your going to take advantage of me isn't you," Naruto questions as Shiori just stares in disbelief as Masane nods and kisses Naruto deeply slowly sending him back.

Shiori whose started twitching as Masane makes out with Naruto starts on replacing Naruto's bandages thinking, 'Lucky bitch.'

Mount Myobokuzanu

"What do you mean he's not here," Tsunade screams at the two elder toads that just look at one another before looking at her.

"He hasn't been here in little under six years," the male toad replies calmly as he looks at the former hokage and team. "We always figured he chose to train somewhere else to make sure no one interfered."

"Then reverse summon him back," Sakura suggest as she looks at the toads with lower their heads.

"Where ever he is," the female toad answers calmly, looking away, "or something he has prevents us from getting a lock on his chakra."

"So he's stuck wherever he is," a teen in a black leather jacket with wild brown hair ask.

"Or he is not trying to return," a large elder toad tells them as he slowly makes his way into the area with the two small toads and Tsunade's team.

"What do you mean," a women with dark hair wearing a fishnet body suit with a tan coat and brown skirt.

The toad puts a crystal ball in front of him running his hands over it to reveal Naruto making out with Masane and Shiori changing his bandages. "He has inherited more then Jiraiya's will of fire," the elder toad tells them as they all go wide eyed. "But his luck with women is much better then Jiraiya's was."

"That lucky bastard," Kiba shouts as he eyes the globe as Sakura clutches her fist tightly.

"And I thought what I wore was revealing," the dark haired women points out eyeing the two women. "Is that armor or some new dominatrix thing," she asks looking towards the women present.

"He's hurt," Tsunade points out getting everyone's attention as the see Shiori remove the bandages to reveal a large gash across his chest. "It's deep too," she informs them.

" Tsunade-sama," Sakura says trying to snap Tsunade out of her shock. "What are your orders ma'ams?"

"To find Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade shouts as they all get ready to go. "Anko and Kiba will be with me and you Sakura will find Kakashi and let him know what's going on."

"Hai," they all shouts as before Sakura head out.

"But we can't just send you their," the two smaller elder toads inform them sadly as the group looks at them.

"Chakra doesn't exist their," Pa tells them as he looks at the globe of Naruto and the two women.

"It is the most likely reason why he has not activated the return seal," Ma finishes with a smile as she watches Naruto turn blue from the women kissing him. 'Jiraiya-chan would be proud.'

'IF I can bring the dobe back,' Sakura thinks as she leaves the mountain, 'Then maybe Sasuke-kun will….'Giggles perversely.

Back on Boat

"Masane," Naruto struggles between breaths as Masane makes out with him. "I need air," he tells her as Shiori pulls her off. "Thanks," Naruto mutters as Shiori gives him a wave as she glares at Masane.

"I've patched up your wounds," Shiori tells him as she tosses the old bandages away, "But I am curious about that weird tattoo you have."

"Tattoo," Masane questions as Shiori gestures to Naruto's stomach just below the bandages showing a small portion of the seal that holds Kyuubi. "When did you get a tattoo Naruto," Masane ask as Naruto backs up against the head board under the women's glare.

"I um…." Naruto stutters looking for an escape, "Don't remember."

"Don't remember huh," Masane repeats walking over to Naruto and grabbing his right ear between her thumb and index finger. "HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER," Masane shouts as she forces to look her in the eye as Shiori just laughs.

"Before I met you and Rico," Naruto shouts as Masane calms down a bit knowing Naruto didn't like to talk about his past. "I've had it since I was little," Naruto tells them as both sits across from him reverting back to their normal forms.

"The same with the scars," Masane adds as Shiori looks at her before looking at Naruto who sighs as he lays flat on his stomach to show what look to be whip scars on his back and another lighting looking scar.

"Yeah," Naruto replies looking forward as both Masane and Shiori look at one another.

"I think I speak for both of us," Shiori says calmly as Naruto looks at her. "That if we ever meet who did this we'd probability kill them."

"For once I agree," Masane tells them calmly.

"Well that's nice and all but I don't want them dead," Naruto tells them as both women look at him in surprise.

"Why not," Masane ask as she runs a hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"Because if I wanted them dead," He answers as he rolls over to look Masane in the eye, "I'd be no better then them in the end."

Masane smiles as she leans down and kisses Naruto gently. "And that's what makes you so loveable," she tells him as Shiori just leans back placing her head on his stomach gently.

"I can agree with that too," Shiori tells them as she looks at the roof. "But I do have a question for both of you," Shiori says calmly as both Masane and Naruto look at her. "Do you two know of a place I could stay for awhile?"

"What about your place," Masane asks slightly annoyed at Shiori's continued intrusion on her romantic time with Naruto.

"Because I helped you two," Shiori answers looking at Masane as she sits up, "I've probably been black listed by Father to kill on sight."

"Why would he do that," Naruto as sitting up with Masane sitting next to him.

"Its called fraternizing with the enemy," Shiori mutters as she looks to them sadly. "Instead of getting your blades I helped save you."

"And they'd punish you for that," Masane questions as she looks at Shiori wide eyed. "What kind of organization is this?"

"Drop it Masane," Naruto says as he looks at Shiori. "I am sure we can find you a place to stay somewhere near us."

"What," Masane screams as Shiori looks towards Naruto wide eyed.

"I mean Rico is quiet fond of you," Naruto tells them as he feels someone glaring holes through him. "And I can't say Masane doesn't enjoy your company either," Naruto adds looking to Masane who hardens her glare.

"What the hell you talking about Uzumaki," Masane ask as Shiori looks to her confused.

"This is the most lively you've been in days," Naruto tells them as he feels an elbow to the rips causing him to fall back clutching his stomach.

"Why don't you just shut up," Masane yells at him as she gets up and walks out of the room.

"Wonder when she'll remember we are on a boat," Naruto ask as Shiori snickers as a scream is heard from above deck as Masane can be heard stomping back down into the room glaring at Naruto.

"Pray that she behaves herself," Masane warns as Naruto begins to sweat as Shiori wraps her arms around his stomach.

"We could always have a three way Masane-chan," Shiori offers as Naruto goes bright red and finds the ceiling very interesting at that moment.

"Like hell," Masane shouts back as Shiori smirks as she looks at Naruto's flustered face.

"Don't see Naru-kun denying it," Shiori points out causing Masane to look at him face red at the thought of being with him.

"You'd get a long great with Anko Shiori," Naruto mutters getting looks from the two.

"Who," Masane ask curiously as Naruto blinks at what he just said and mutters several curses under his breath.

"Nothing," Naruto replies as he feels Shiori's grip on his waist tighten.

"Lets torture it out of him," Shiori suggest as Masane stalks over towards Naruto with an evil grin.

"Let there be mercy on my soul," Naruto says aloud as Masane jumps at him pinning him down and Shiori readies for her cues.

In abandon Alley

In a puff of smoke Tsunade appears in an abandon alley looking around at the buildings around her as she clenches her fist.

"Alright," Tsunade says to herself as she walks out of the alley not turning her head back and forth looking for anything that could tell her where her blond shinobi is. 'Where could you be Gaki?'

With Naruto, Shiori and Masane

Stepping off the boat Naruto comes face to face with a man with a white dress shirt and pants gray hair tied back into a ponytail staring back at him with women in a blue dress and platinum blond hair.

"Ahh," the man says calmly as he walks forward taking Naruto's hand. "Mr. Uzumaki, I am…."

"Tatsuoki Furumizu," Naruto finishes as he glares at the man, before looking towards the women, "and his assistant Nora." Everyone look at Naruto curiously, "What I liked to be informed."

"Indeed," Furumizu replies calmly eyeing Naruto before looking at Shiori. 'Reports said she went berserk like the others and yet she is calm as can be now.' He thinks before Naruto's hand shoots up in front of Shiori.

"I won't let her become a test subject for you Old Man," Naruto says as Furumizu looks into Naruto's eyes seeing crimson eyes with slitted pupils looking back. "You even touch her and I'll make sure that you are the last of your family."

"You dare," Nora shouts as Furumizu raises his hand in front of her.

"That's quiet a threat," Furumizu replies as he looks Naruto in the eye to see only crimson glaring back at him. 'What is…' Suddenly a giant fox appears before him with nine tails releasing killing intent that causes Furumizu to step back.

"Father," Nora questions as she watches Furumizu step back.

"We'll be leaving Nora," Furumizu tells her as he turns to leave as he starts to sweat and doing everything possible to prevent himself from running from Naruto.

"Yes sir," Nora replies as she glances at Naruto before following Furumizu.

"Ass," Naruto mutters turning to look at Takayama and Segawa who are standing behind Shiori and Masane.

"What did you just do Naruto," Masane ask looking at the blond with a look that could kill.

"I agree," Takayama adds walking up as Shiori nods, "Making enemies of Furumizu is not a smart idea."

"I did nothing alright," Naruto mutters as he looks towards Masane and Shiori. "You can stay with us for right now Shiori."

"What," Masane shouts as she looks towards Naruto wide eyed.

"She can't return home because she helped me Masane," Naruto argues as Masane glares at him and Shiori mentally cheers. "And I don't think it would be safe for her to return home," he adds looking towards the path Furumizu left.

Masane sighs as she rubs her temples. "You attract to many women you know that," Masane tells him as everyone looks at her. "First the beach, then the time we stayed at that snow lodge, every women in the building offered to teach you to ski, and then when we left that place every women we passed gave you their number asking you to call."

"Oh yeah," Naruto mutters scratching the back of his head as Takayama and Segawa just stare.

"I swear," Masane continues as crosses her arms in front of her chest, "you could turn a lesbian straight if you wanted." Shiori turns away and whistles getting everyone's attention as Masane points at her. "Your kidding right?" She ask as Shiori can only shake her head, causing Masane to palm her face as she grabs Naruto's arm and walks away dragging him. "Come on," Masane shouts getting Shiori to follow grabbing Naruto's other arm as they walk away.

Rico shopping

"Hmm this will do," Rico says grabbing some carrots and looking towards some other vegetables. "Tou-san needs more veggies, so I need to buy…." Suddenly Rico sees Tsunade walking towards her. 'She looks familiar,' Rico thinks as Tsunade passes by, 'where do I know her…."OW," Rico cries causing Tsunade to stop and look at her as Rico holds her hand as it bleeds out.

"You okay," Tsunade ask as she walks back to Rico seeing the cut. "Let me see it Sweetie," Tsunade tells him as she leans down taking her hand.

"Are you a doctor," Rico ask as Tsunade looks at the cut before pulling out a small pouch.

"Yep," Tsunade replies as she pulls out some whips and bandages and starts cleaning the cut. 'Got to conserve what Sage chakra they gave me,' Tsunade tells herself mentally. "So what's a little one like you doing out alone?"

"Tou-san and Kaa-san are working," Rico replies as she looks curiously at Tsunade, "and someone had to do the shopping."

"Well aren't you a mature young lady," Tsunade tells Rico placing a hand on the girls head. "Well you should get home soon," Tsunade suggest as Rico nods before turning away.

"Your right," Rico says in agreement as she stops dead in her tracks before looking at Tsunade and bowing. "I forgot to introduce myself," Rico says calmly, "I am Uzumaki Amaha Rihoko," Rico tells Tsunade who has gone wide eyed. "Well good bye."

"Do you know an Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade ask as Rico stops to look back at her confused.

"How do you know Tou-san," Rico ask as Tsunade gives a gentle smile and walks over to Rico.

"I am Senju Tsunade," Tsunade introduces herself as Rico goes wide eyed. "Is something wrong," Tsunade ask as Rico drops her bags and reaches into her shirt pulling out a small gem necklace. "That's my…" Tsunade starts before Rico jumps at Tsunade grabbing her in a hug.

"OBAASAN," Rico shouts hugging Tsunade whose just stays their with Rico hugging her. "Tou-san has told me all about how you're a great medic and all." Rico starts to rant as Tsunade just stares at the girl. "He said you always hated being called old too."

'Yep that's Naruto,' Tsunade thinks as Rico continues her ranting about how great Tsunade is.

"You know what Obaasan," Rico says getting Tsunade's attentions. "I want to be a Doctor too, someone better then you."

"Well then you better work hard," Tsunade says standing straight as Rico collects her bags. "Do you happen to know where your Tou-san is?"

"He called not long ago saying he was on his way home," Rico answers as Tsunade nods taking a few of the bags. "Do you want to surprise him?"

"That's right," Tsunade replies as she watches Rico start walking away. "Lets surprise him with my visit." She says evilly.

With Naruto Entering city

"Achoo," Naruto sneezes as Shiori and Masane look at him.

"Someone's talking about you Mr. Uzumaki," Segawa says as Naruto glares at him.

"Just drive four eyes," Naruto tells him leaning back. 'Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur's Note: Lost a lot of information due to my computer crashing, so I'll be letting you all know what's to come here.**

**Remaking my Samurai X/Naruto**

**Rosario Vampire/Naruto **

**Bleach/Naruto will be updated soon**

**Chapter 7**

**Masane's Capture**

"So you made a friend the other day," Naruto ask Rico as she walks next to Naruto with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Rico replies sadly as she looks to the ground as she walks next to Naruto. "He was supposed to meet me for the lunch I made," she adds with a frown.

"I'm sure he was just busy with work Rico," Naruto adds as Rico looks to him with a small smile. "Now lets decide what we are going to eat for dinner," Naruto ask as he picks Rico up and searches for a restaurant.

With Masane, Shiori, and Tsunade

"So he's never told about his life before meeting you," Tsunade ask in surprise as she looks at Masane before taking a sip of beer.

"He doesn't like to talk about it much," Masane replies as she lowers her head towards, "He says he doesn't worry Rico or me."

"What's so bad about it," Shiori ask as Tsunade looks away sadness in her eyes.

"Two hundred and eighty nine times was the number of times he was admitted to the hospital with different injuries ranging form broken bones to third degree burns," Tsunade responds causing both Shiori and Masane's eyes to widen, "He has at least broken every bone in his body on several of those occasions."

"How," Masane ask as Tsunade looks to her with her hazel eyes hardening?

"By the people he swore to protect," Tsunade answers as she clenches her fist, "And those are only the injuries we know about."

"What do you mean swore to protect," Shiori ask as Tsunade looks to her before reaching into a bag and pulling out a cloth with a metal plate in the middle.

"He swore to protect to village hidden in the leaves," Tsunade replies placing the headband on the table in front of them revealing the spiraling leaf pattern on the metal plate, "and they ended up hurting him in the worst then anyone."

"What did they do," Shiori ask as Masane stands up walking towards a small device on the counter that decided to go off.

"I only know of the hospital reports because I ran it," Tsunade replies as she looks to Masane who is watching her as she talks on the phone, "But I am sure he's had far worse things happen to him in his life."

"Then I'll have to talk with him about them later," Masane says seriously as she places the phone down. "I just got called into work," Masane tells them looking at the two women, "Tell Naruto and that We'll have a long talk when I get back."

With Naruto

'I feel like something bad is going to happen to me in the future,' Naruto thinks as a shiver goes down his spine as he grabs two bags of steaming ramen as Rico carries one. "Thanks for the Ramen," Naruto says to the man behind the small wooden counter as Rico waves.

"Please come again," the elderly chief shouts as he waves back.

Abandon Warehouse

'This is where they said the x-con was,' Masane thinks as she looks around at the crates around her before feeling the Witchblade causing her to turn and see Nora standing at the factory door. "What do you want," Masane ask as Nora transforms into an orange armored.

"To defeat you and take you to Father," Nora responds as three claws like blades emerge from her right hand as Masane transforms.

With Naruto and the others

"FOODS HERE," Naruto shouts as he places two of the bags down and looks around for someone. "Where's Masane," Naruto ask as he eyes Tsunade.

"She got a call for work," Tsunade replies as Naruto grabs the phone lying on the counter and hits dial.

'She should have been done if…' Naruto starts to think before dropping the phone and grabbing his right wrist as Masane fighting flashes before his eyes.

FLASH

Masane jumps on a crate trying to strike at Nora.

FLASH

Masane takes a swing at Nora just to have Nora grab Masane's arm and flips over her before driving several blades into Masane's stomach.

"Now you'll pay for what your little male friend did to Father," Nora mutters into Masane's ear as Masane grits in pain.

"Masane," Naruto mutters as the three girl's crowd around Naruto worried. "Shiori," He says calmly looking towards Shiori "Let's go find Masane and drag her home for dinner."

"I'm sure she's," Tsunade starts before Naruto's cold gaze reaches her hazel eyes, "Then again we don't want her," she looks into the bag before sighing, "RAMEN to get cold."

"Rico mind Tsunade," Naruto tells Rico who nods as she watches Naruto and Shiori leave together.

"Oba-san," Rico mutters getting a look from Tsunade, "Can you read me tou-san's book?"

"Naruto's book," Tsunade questions as Rico holds out a brown notebook.

"He calls it 'The Story of Negato'" Rico tells her grandmother as Tsunade's eyes widen as she takes hold of the book.

With Naruto and Shiori

"What's wrong Naruto," Shiori ask as she watches Naruto turn into an ally and transform and jumps to the top of the buildings followed by Shiori.

"Something's happened to Masane," Naruto replies closing his eyes and focusing on the surrounding area to find Masane with Sage chakra, "I felt it while we were inside."

"What do you mean," Shiori ask curiously standing next to her in her own transformation eyeing Naruto. 'What are you doing,' Shiori ask as Naruto's eyes snap open with a series look on his face.

"I warned Furumizu," Naruto says angrily as he jumps from building to building followed by Shiori, who is loosing ground.

In strange medical building

'Damn it,' Tozawa mutters as he looks around the building wearing white robes. 'Is everyone here a …' he starts thinking before seeing a gurney being wheeled in, "Melony" he says quietly watching Masane being taken further into the building. 'Naruto's going to kill someone,' Tozawa thinks.

Naruto and Shiori

"So where would they take Masane," Naruto ask as he looks to Shiori, who can only stare at Naruto's crimson eyes, "Shiori?"

"Sorry," Shiori mutters as she looks away. "They would need a secure place to hold her since they don't really know the full power of the Witchblade."

"Anywhere come to mind," Naruto ask calmly as his eyes turn to a yellow color.

"A few," Shiori answers as she looks towards the coast, "All of them line the bay and are all..." Shiori tries to explain as she feels herself lifted off the ground as the world around her blurs as she looks to Naruto, whose holding her bridal style. "Do you have a plan?" she asks with a light blush on her face.

"I am going to beat the crap out of everyone involved and then," he starts to explain as Shiori looks at him wide eyed, "I'll shove my blade so far up Furumizu's ass he'll never walk right again."

With Furumizu

"Is something wrong sir," Nora ask as she looks towards the elder man who has started to shiver lightly as he look at a monitor with Masane laying on a table with a blanket over her ending just under her arms.

"I just had a feeling that I'll be regretting crossing Mr. Uzumaki," Furumizu replies calmly.

Back with Naruto and Shiori

"So what now," Shiori ask as she eyes several large building near by as Naruto glares at them before closing his eyes, "Naruto?"

'Masane,' Naruto thinks as the eye f Excalibur starts to shimmer lightly as a pulse of energy is released outward, 'Where are you?'

Masane

"Naruto," Masane cries out weakly as several medical personal starts walking around her with equipment that is scanning and prodding the Witchblade.

"Something happening to the Witchblade," a tech shouts towards Nora and Furumizu, "Its starting to…" the tech starts to explain before eye of the Witchblade pulses out frying electronics all around them.

"What's going on," Furumizu shouts into an intercom.

"It's sending out a pulse of energy," the tech shouts as lights shatter at another pulse. "Almost like a signal," the tech explains.

"A distress signal," Nora questions as Furumizu goes wide eyed.

"It's signaling Excalibur," Furumizu shouts getting everyone's attention as they all looked surprised.

Naruto and Shiori

"Found you," Naruto whispers as he charges towards a tower in the distance with Shiori following closely behind.

"Where we going Naruto," Shiori ask as Naruto's covered in a crimson aura a single tail forming from his tail bone as Excalibur becomes a dark blue color and Naruto's hair becomes silver as a bow like blade forms on his left arm. 'That's my,' Shiori thinks as she look forward as several dozen x-con's surround the building.

With Furumizu

"Sir, were surrounded," a girl says coming into the room, "We believe they are from Dohji."

"This is bad," Nora mutters as she and Furumizu both head out of the observation room and with the other personal following shortly, leaving Masane alone tears forming.

'He's coming,' Masane thinks as the door out of her line of sight opens.

"FURUMIZU," Naruto roars as Segawa turns and looks to see a dark armor Naruto dashing past him with a bow blade attached to his left arm and Excalibur on his right.

"What's going on," Furumizu ask as he enters the control room over looking over the I-weapons and the charging Naruto, "What is that?"

"Readings indicate it is Shiori's cloneblade, but Excalibur as well," a women answers looking at a monitor, "Somehow Excalibur must have absorbed part of her blade and made it an extension of his own power."

"This could be bad," Nora comments as an explosion is heard as Furumizu turns to the window to see the guards of his compound on the ground beaten as Naruto glares at him with cold crimson eyes.

"FURUMIZU," Naruto shouts as Shiori appears behind him panting as she looks at the Naruto before her, "I AM COMING FOR MASANE AND YOU WILL NOT BE WALKING AWAY FROM THIS BUILDING."

"Hold on Melony," Tozawa tells Masane as he tries to remove the locks holding her down, "Just gives me a second."

"He's lost," Masane mumbles getting his attention, "Naruto's lost himself to his anger." Suddenly the entire room's shakes as cracks appear in the floor.

'Shit,' Tozawa thinks as he struggles with the straps as his mind drifts to what he was told a few minutes ago.

Flashback

"Okay," Tozawa mutters into a cell phone as he looks out a window, "How did you know I was in here and who are you?"

"We need you to do a favor to save Masane," a male voice says over the phone, "We'll give you an opening and all you'll have to do is tell Masane…"

End Flashback

"Melony," Tozawa whispers as he leans in near Masane's ear, "If you escape we'll pay you over Two hundred thousand dollars," he finishes as Masane's eyes widen before the restraints start to buckle.

"Where is he," Furumizu shouts as he looks towards the security footage playing through the tower.

"We lost him Father," the women replies as Furumizu's eyes narrow.

"He couldn't have just vanished," he tells her as his eyes widen as at the sight of a wall blowing away on camera to reveal Naruto walking towards Masane's room. 'He knows where she is,' Furumizu thinks calmly as he looks at Shiori following him.

"AHHH," Masane screams as knocks away three cloneblade users panting. 'Is that all of them,' she ask herself mentally as a wall near by is blown away.

"MASANE," Naruto's voice shouts as Naruto comes out of the dust, wide eyed at the sheet covered Masane with her right arm transformed two purple marks on under her eyes.

"Naruto," Masane mutters weakly falling forward into Naruto's arms as Shiori appears behind him.

"Masane," Naruto shouts as Masane sleeps against him.

"She was highly drugged," Tozawa tells them as he walks out of the room, "I guess she just finally passed out."  
"Naruto," Shiori mutters placing a hand on his shoulder, "We should get her out of here."

"Your right," Naruto replies as he clenches his fist his armor turning back to its normal color the bow blade disappearing. "But Furumizu will not get away from me next we meet," he tells them as he picks Masane up bridal style, "Plus I don't want anyone seeing her like this."


End file.
